Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding
by Sey Lee
Summary: [Finished] Rukawa Kaede and Miyuki Shinamori are about to go through the nightmare of their life when their parents decide to tie the knot. Chaos ensues as the two desperate teenagers team up to stop the wedding at all costs, among other things.
1. Illogical Logic

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. 

Three Shrewd Ways to ruin a Wedding

Rukawa Kaede glared at his father for the 10th time in a minute. He was called down to have a talk, but neither said a word. 

Finally his father smiled slightly and sighed, "Rukawa, you know I love your mother very much. And you also know that she's not coming back right?" His father asked him.

Rukawa answered with another glare. 

"Anyway," his father continued. "Remember Maya Shinamori? You go to school with her daughter Miyuki." His father urged him to remember. 

Rukawa cringed. How could he not remember Miyuki? She was the school photographer who watched almost every basketball practice, glaring at Rukawa every chance she got. It irked him and he lost concentration. 

"Well, I've been seeing Maya for a while now and we," His father broke into his thoughts. "Have decided to get married."

Rukawa's jaw dropped to the ground. 'No-'

"-way!" Miyuki screamed in horror. Maya cringed and stepped away from her daughter. "I can't believe this mom. You're going to marry that…that man and force me to become related to that kid?"

"Yamato and I already talked about this. I love him so much can't you understand Miyuki? And that kid's name is Rukawa Kaede." Maya replied sternly. She glanced at her daughter. 

Miyuki looked like she was about to jump off a cliff. She sighed and gave her mom a weak smile. "Congratulations then. I guess you'll be happy again. I didn't really like it when you were depressed about Dad leaving us." 

Maya smiled back and gave her daughter a big hug. "We'll be happy again. Yamato, Rukawa, you and I will be a happy family."

Miyuki frowned, _not if I can help it._

Rukawa shut the door to his locker and headed for his first class. It was Monday morning and Rukawa had spent the whole weekend contemplating whether or not he should kill himself before he became a half brother to the girl. 

He stopped at the doorway of the classroom and saw Miyuki talking to one of her friends. Also a fangirl of his. Thank God that Miyuki wasn't a fangirl or he'd be spending the rest of his life running away from her. Unless he killed himself.

"Oh my gosh, you actually get to live with him 24/7!" Her fangirl friend exclaimed. 

Miyuki frowned, "Not a chance. I think I'd be staying away from him 24/7. Unless I move away. With my dad, nah. His wife's an old hag. Or I'll just kill myself!" She joked and her fangirl friend laughed with her. 

_Well we think alike_. Rukawa thought and couldn't help but notice how cute Miyuki looked when she slightly cocked her head to one side and grinned childishly.

"Move kitsune." A voice from behind ordered. 

Rukawa walked in and muttered his usual reply, "D'aho."

Sakuragi scowled and took his seat behind Miyuki. Rukawa took his seat behind Miyuki's fangirl friend. Her friend turned around. "So Rukawa, I heard that you and Miyuki are going to be step siblings. Are you cool about this?" She asked cheerfully but Rukawa just put his head down and tried to sleep. It was way too early to bring the marriage up again. 

"WHAT? Did I hear right?" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Miyuki and Rukawa are going to be step siblings? Is it true Karina?" 

Rukawa heard Miyuki groan in annoyance. "Yes Sakuragi. Now shut up!" Rukawa snickered to himself as Sakuragi kept asking questions and Miyuki kept hitting him. _At least she knows how to deal with the brain dead monkey_.

Miyuki sighed and slowly opened the door to the roof of the school. She was tired of people talking about her and Rukawa becoming siblings and the fact that the Rukawa fan club, minus her friends in the club, had began their slow torture. Starting with the death glares. 

At last the door opened and Miyuki was allowed a view at the beautiful clear sky. She had begun to walk forward but tripped on something. "Oh." She muttered as she fell on her hands and knees, long brown hair in her face and her skirt flipped to her back, flashing anyone who was behind her. Who happened to be her step brother-to-be. 

Rukawa had been peacefully sleeping until something or someone had kicked him. He slowly opened her eyes and saw a girl slowly getting up from the ground with her skirt flipped up. The girl stood up and dusted her herself. She turned around and shock appeared on her face. 

"Rukawa! What are you doing lying in the middle of the floor?" She demanded and gave him an icy glare. 

He returned with one of his own. "I should be asking you why you go around showing your underwear." He answered calmly.

Miyuki gasped, "This is just great. My step brother is a major hentai."

Rukawa hastily got up. "Don't even bring that up. I even want to think about it." He walked toward the edge of the roof and placed his hands in his pockets.

Miyuki gazed after him. "You don't want this to happen either."

Rukawa didn't say anything.

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean what were they thinking?" Miyuki suddenly burst out. "I have to stop this damn wedding. Espionage, sabotage, whatever to stop this wedding." She paused and looked up, "Rukawa, I hate to do this but I need your help. If you don't want my mom to marry your dad, and vice versa, then we need to work together to stop them for doing the unthinkable."

Rukawa thought for a minute then replied, "I also hate to do this I'll help. I don't want to see this marriage happen. Shake on this?" 

Miyuki turned her head away haughtily, "No thanks. I'd rather tongue a snake." 

Rukawa frowned then realized that Sakuragi was at the doorway watching them carefully. "The snake's right there." Rukawa smirked at Miyuki.

For the first time that she'd known him, Miyuki found herself thinking how attractive Rukawa was. She suddenly shook her head. This alliance was temporary. It was only until they canceled the wedding. After the cancellation of the wedding, then things would get back to normal. He could go on with his life and she could go on with her life. For now, she had to act nice to him. She couldn't be thinking of how good looking he was. After all, business is business.

****

Author Notes: So was it good? Reviews are nice and flames will be taken as constructive criticism's. I don't know much about Rukawa's family but I made up the name. And I thought Rukawa seemed OOC. I haven't really watched Slam Dunk so please excuse me. Next chapter hopefully coming out soon.


	2. Insulting and Planning

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk.

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

"Are you sure this is what you want? What about your mom's happiness?" 

Miyuki groaned, " Oh Sendoh. I do want my mom to be happy. But what bout me? I don't want to be related to him."

Sendoh laughed on the other line. "Him is Rukawa right?" 

Miyuki clutched the phone tighter. She snickered, "Imagine that Sendoh. Rukawa is to be my stepbrother. World War III is about to commence."

Sendoh laughed loudly. He enjoyed talking to Miyuki. Even if they were from rival schools, they remained good friends. "So what are you doing about it?" He asked.

Miyuki gave a sigh of defeat. "Don't tell anyone but Rukawa and I formed an alliance. We plan to cancel the wedding." 

Sendoh was silent. "What if it doesn't work?" 

Miyuki chuckled. "Of course it will work. With my brilliant mind, it will work." 

They both laughed.

"Oh, this reminds me. Is your brilliant mind going to be at the home game at Shohoku against us to take pictures?" Sendoh asked.

"Yup. I'll be taking pictures for our newspaper. Don't worry Sendoh. I'll take your pictures and blow them up to suit your ego." Miyuki laughed to herself. "Well I have to go Sendoh. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Bye then." Sendoh replied and hung up the phone.

Miyuki placed her receiver down and lay back on the couch. The door shut. 

"Miyuki, I'm home." Her mom announced. 

"I'm in the living room." Miyuki announced back. 

Maya bounced into the living room. She smiled brightly, "Miyuki, are you busy tomorrow?"

Miyuki shook her head. 

"Well," her mom started. "Yamato and I planned a late dinner tomorrow. We want you and Rukawa to come. At that new pasta place downtown." 

Miyuki stood up hurriedly. "No way. Besides there's that basketball game tomorrow. I need to take pictures for the paper." 

Maya rushed to her daughter and held her hand. "Come on Miyuki. Just give this chance! After the game, you and Rukawa can come join us. Let this be a happy dinner." Miyuki looked at her mom. Her mom was pouting and giving her puppy eyes. 

Miyuki looked away. "Okay." She whined and walked away. She ran to her room and picked up the phone dialing Rukawa's number. _Time for phase one_.

Miyuki glanced at the scoreboard. It was 45-47 for Ryonan and there was ten seconds left in the clock. Miyuki snapped more pictures of Shohoku players.

"Now don't be family biased." Ayako replied teasingly. 

Miyuki smirked at the manager. _Why would I ever do that? _She pondered and snapped a picture of Sendoh. "Go Shohoku!" She cheered loudly as Rukawa readied for a three pointer. He shot and scored. 

His fangirls shouted, "We love you Rukawa!"

Miyuki congratulated herself as she took a great jump shot picture of Rukawa. "Yes!" She rejoiced as time ran out and Shohoku won by one point. 

The players gathered at the bench as Ayako and Coach Anzai congratulated them. Miyuki avoided them all and ran to the middle of the basketball court. "Hey Sendoh!" Miyuki called out. 

Sendoh paused and turned around. He smiled, "Hey, congratulations on your win." 

Miyuki grinned, "I took pictures of you. I'll try to develop it tomorrow and give it to you."

Sendoh winked, "Aren't you going to keep some for yourself?"

Miyuki laughed and mock punch Sendoh on the arm. "I'll catch you later." She waved and ran back to Shohoku.

"Did you see me Haruko? I was the ace player tonight!" Sakuragai bragged to Haruko. He laughed like a fool and was knocked on the head by Akagi.

"Yes Sakuragi, I saw you nice and clear. You were really good." Haruko praised him then turned to Rukawa. "That jump shot was really good. You were awesome!" She complimented. 

Rukawa looked at her and mumbled, "Thanks." His gaze averted to Miyuki who caught his eye. Then he turned away and headed for the locker room. 

"Miyuki, I heard about you and Rukawa. Your parents are getting married?" Haruko asked curiously. 

Miyuki gave her a fake smile and nodded. She didn't want to upset a friend. "Well Haruko, I've got to go. Bye guys." Miyuki waved goodbye and walked out of the gym. 

Ten minutes later, Rukawa walked out, hair still wet and changed into a white polo shirt and black jeans. Miyuki put her baseball cap on to match her peasant blouse. "Finally. I was wondering, do you know where it is?" She asked.

Rukawa didn't say anything but began to walk to the restaurant. He asked a few minutes later, "What do we do about the wedding?" 

Miyuki grinned. "First we have to know when and where their meetings are. Then we strike. Thinking of every possible shrewd way to ruin their night. In other words, espionage then sabotage." 

Rukawa nodded. "That's good. I'll try to find out when he'll meet your mom again. And you'll 'change' their plans. We can't talk over the phone so just meet at school."

"At the rooftop. I know you always sleep there anyway. We'll meet there to talk about what we find out." Miyuki replied and paused when she saw the pasta place across the street from them. 

"Well, we're here." Rukawa said and they both walked across the restaurant and walked in. 

Miyuki took off her hat. "There they are." She pointed to a four seat table where a man and woman were seated." She and Rukawa made their way to the table and sat across each other. "Hi mom!" Miyuki smiled and hugged her mom. She turned to Yamato, "Hello sir." 

"So how was the basketball game?" Yamato asked.

Rukawa and Miyuki shrugged in response.

"We won." Rukawa mumbled as he flipped through the menu. "I'm having spaghetti." He informed the waitress.

"I'll have fetucinni." Miyuki ordered.

Rukawa glanced at her, "Fettucinni? Don't be so fancy."

Miyuki rolled her eyes at him. "And what? Spaghetti? That is so boring. Even Sakuragi can think of better pasta. Fetucinni has more imagination!" She turned to the waitress. "I'm keeping my fetucinni."

"I'm sticking to spaghetti." Rukawa snapped.

The waitress fumbled nervously. She smiled and asked, "Lover's argument?" 

Rukawa and Miyuki's eyes shot at the waitress. "How can we have a lover's argument when there isn't any love?" Miyuki retorted. Rukawa just snorted. The waitress hurried away with their orders. 

Yamato and Maya sighed in exasperation. How could they have a peaceful dinner when their children were bickering like cat and dog? 

Author Notes: Thank you for reading. Please review because reviews are generously appreciated. Next chapter hopefully coming out soon. 


	3. Step 1 and 2: Espionage and Sabotage

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk and it's characters. I do own the characters that don't appear on the show.

Thank you for all those who have reviewed. OOCness ahead. 

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Rukawa stood outside a pizza parlor and tapped his foot impatiently. He was waiting for Miyuki. Both of them had done their homework and checked when their parents were to meet each other.

Rukawa abruptly turned around and ran into Miyuki. 

"Next time, watch it!" She snapped and dragged him inside the pizza place. "Well you'll never guess what I found out!" Miyuki replied as soon as they were seated. "Tonight, our parents are meeting at the Plaza. They'll have dinner and probably a romantic walk." She made a face as she said the last part. 

"Is that when we sabotage?" Rukawa asked. He took a fry and popped it n his mouth. 

Miyuki nodded. "First, we have to see how they act around each other and stuff. When they're having dinner, we spy on them and then try something. I have an idea, do you?" 

"Yup. Do you have any worms? I happen to know that my dad's favorite soup is Clam Chowder. And he always has soup for dinner." Rukawa smiled devilishly. 

Miyuki chuckled back, "And I know just the thing to 'spice' up their dinner. Oh Rukawa, you have to get in some nice clothes. The Plaza won't allow jeans." 

Rukawa shrugged.

Miyuki took that for a 'yes' and sneered. "Let the games begin."

Rukawa straightened up and peered at the side of the column to see his dad and Miyuki's mom engaged in a conversation and toasting. 

"What are they doing?" Miyuki asked behind him?

"Duh. Toasting." Rukawa retorted and sat back down. 

Miyuki took a sip of her sparkling cider. She and Rukawa were at the Plaza, spying on their parents. "Um." Miyuki placed her glass down and pointed to a waiter coming toward them with two bowls. "There's their Clam Chowder. Table number 15." 

Rukawa looked behind him. He tapped the waiter on the shoulder. "My friend requires your attention."

The waiter smiled at Miyuki. She returned a dazzling smile. 

While the waiter was distracted, Rukawa took out a bag of gummy worms and carefully put them in each bowl of soup. He looked up. Miyuki was giggling furiously. Rukawa caught her eye and nodded. 

"Well I'm sure you're still busy. So I'll talk to you later," Miyuki was saying. The waiter smiled again and picked up the tray with the soup. He winked at her one last time and walked to table number 15-Yamato's and Maya's table. 

Rukawa and Miyuki leaned over curiously to observe their reactions. Maya first took a spoonful of her Clam Chowder. She paused then used her spoon to scoop something from her mouth. She carefully looked at it then gave a bloodcurdling scream. "EEEK!!!" She dropped the spoon and started hyperventilating. 

Yamato tried to console her. "Calm down. It's okay."

"Calm down? It's okay?" Maya repeated. "You try and calm down. There's a worm in that damn Clam Chowder!" 

Rukawa and Miyuki burst out laughing. "Yes!" They gave each other high fives. They sat back down, still laughing. "Did you see that? I swear she was going to strangle someone." Miyuki laughed harder. She stopped and lifted up her wineglass filled with sparkling cider. "A toast, to us." 

Rukawa lifted his glass and in a second, the glasses touched each other, making a clinking sound.

Miyuki suddenly stood up. She made her way to the kitchen and eyed the awaiting trays. Her eyes stopped at the tray labeled '15'. Carefully, she took a small red bottle labeled 'hot sauce'. She unscrewed the bottle and tipped it over the two cocktail drinks. Then she mixed them and swiftly ran out of the kitchen. She calmly walked back to the table. 

"Hey, what do you think about taking as walk?" Rukawa asked when she was seated. 

Miyuki stared at him blankly. She was trying to figure out what he said. "Huh?" She asked.

"I said, do you want to take a walk?" Rukawa repeated slowly.

Miyuki paused. "Oh." She laughed. Then she notice noticed two familiar cocktail drinks. "I think that we should take that walk now." Miyuki ordered and threw a wad of bills on the table. Then she grabbed Rukawa's wrist and hurriedly walked out of the Plaza. The moment they were out the door, they heard two glasses break and two very familiar screams of agony. 

Miyuki and Rukawa laughed out loud, causing bystanders giving them strange looks. "Oh…that was a classic." Miyuki gasped. 

Rukawa nodded and looked ahead. He had fun tonight. Although he'd never tell her, he had fun playing jokes on their parents with Miyuki. 

"I have to get home." Miyuki's voice broke into his thoughts. 

He turned to look at her. There were still tears from laughing too hard. "On Monday, I heard you talking with Karina. Are you really moving to your dad's place if our parents get married?" Rukawa burst out. Since when did he care if she moving away. The farther the better. 

"No. I can't, I won't. I don't like his wife. She doesn't like me anyway. She says I'm a selfish brat. I don't even talk to my dad anymore. I don't know why my dad left my mom for a wench." She sadly said. 

"Your parents have been separated for a long time?" Rukawa didn't mean to pry but curiosity took over him. He actually wanted to get to know Miyuki.

Miyuki shook her head. "They separated two years ago. That's when mom and I moved to Hanagawa. My dad remarried a year later. I used to visit him every weekend. But ever since he got married again, that woman has been making excuses to keep me out. They didn't even invite me to the wedding. Mom was devastated to find out that I'd be split between her and the new wife. But dad's new wife didn't even want custody. She didn't even want dad to have anything to do with me. Well…that's the end of my sad story." She gave a little laugh to try and ease the tension. "What's yours?"

Rukawa paused hesitantly. Then he answered softly. "My mom died when I was eleven. My dad loved her a lot. That's it." 

Miyuki stopped. "This is the building." She smiled and walked in. Rukawa followed her. Neither said a word when they rode the elevator to the 10th floor. As they were going down the hallway, Miyuki turned her head. "Is there some reason that you're following me?" 

Rukawa shrugged effortlessly. 

"I thought so." She stopped and unlocked the door. "Okay, unless you want to come in, which is not a good idea because mom might be back anytime soon, I have to go since we have school tomorrow."

Rukawa stared at her. A second later, he walked away. 

"Wait," Miyuki called out. "Meet me at the paper's office tomorrow, errr…yeah." She instructed then walked in her apartment. 

Rukawa didn't say anything, he couldn't anyway, so he started for home.

Miyuki grinned and leaned against the door. She had fun with Rukawa tonight. She had so much fun. He wasn't bad company after all. She thought as she slid down to the ground. _Not bad at all…_

****

Author Notes: Well? Was it good or bad? Please review. And I do apologize for the OOCness.


	4. Hate Me Like I Hate You

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. I don't own Slam Dunk.

Notes: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you so much. For those who asked if Rukawa and Miyuki are going to end up together, I can't tell. S.E.C.R.E.T! Hehe. But for:

**Unquestionable: **Fetucinni is a long flat pasta which is usually served in white cheese sauce. Or alfredo. Well I think it's cheese anyway.

**Karen: **I've only watched SD when I was in Asia for a vacation. But if you know where I can get some fansubs or dubbed tapes or DVD's that would be great. I love watching Sakuragi make a fool of himself.

Thanks again for all those who reviewed. Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy.

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Rukawa sat in front of the TV staring indirectly at it. He wasn't really paying attention, just catching movements here and there. He stopped at a horror movie. As far as he knew, a vampire was on the hunt for other vampires. He should get the vampires to after Miyuki. He was sure she was from hell. Sure he had fun tonight. After all, they were on a truce. Maybe after the truce. He smiled. _Well why not?_

The door opened quietly then shut a few seconds later. "Rukawa?" His father was home. _Wonderful._

Rukawa made no move when his father joined him in the living room. 

"What did you do all night?" His father asked. 

Rukawa shrugged, "Nothing." 

His father chuckled. " I had a strange evening with Maya. You'll never guess what happened."

__

Wanna bet?

"Well, we were having dinner at the Plaza when some lunatic placed worms in our clam chowder."

Twitch.

"Then," his father continued. "A psycho put some hot sauce, I think, in our cocktail drinks." 

Another twitch…wait. It was Miyuki who put the hot sauce. Rukawa laughed inside. His father had called his future "daughter" a psycho. 

"Can you believe that?"

Rukawa faced his father. He blankly stared at him. _Does he know? No he couldn't. But it's like he's implicating me._ He turned away and watched the movie. 

The vampire hunter was just shot and the vampire he was after decapitated a dark haired young man. 

Rukawa raised both brows. _Hn…just what my father will do if he found out it was me who ruined their dinner…same goes for Miyuki._

Rukawa sauntered to the newspaper office lazily. He was supposed to meet Miyuki at lunch. He groaned in annoyance. _That girl's getting to me. _Besides, he didn't have basketball practice. 

As he reached the office, Haruko came stumbling out. "Oh…" She glanced up blushed once she saw him. "Hi Rukawa. What are you doing here?" She asked sweetly. 

"Miyuki." Was his one word response.

Her face fell. "I guess you two have been spending a lot of time together…" Her voice trailed off. 

"What are you talking about? We aren't going to be related!" Miyuki snapped. She was standing at the doorway staring at Rukawa. For a moment, she gave him a glare then her eyes darted back and forth between Rukawa and Haruko. She began to step aside. "I'll be upstairs. You know which way is up right?" She asked mockingly then left. When she rounded the corner, she took a moment and inhaled. _Why am I spiteful all of a sudden?_ She slowly started up the steps leading to the roof. She took another mouthful of air.

"Are you hyperventilating?" Rukawa asked, surprising her. 

She whirled around to glare at him. "You!" She snapped.

"Can't you finish your vocabulary Shinamori? Or are you running out of words 'coz your brain stopped running?" 

Miyuki fumed. How dare he insult her like that! And to think, she was enjoying his company the night before. She was ready to come back with a couple insults but she held them. _This isn't the right time._ Deciding to smile sweetly, she was going to lead him on then slap it in his face. She almost laughed out loud. 

Rukawa congratulated himself. 

Miyuki couldn't say anything. But she was smiling and heading toward him. "What did you say dear?" She purred sweetly. 

Rukawa was confused. "Nothing."

Miyuki leaned against his shoulder, staring at his pale face. She could feel the heat emitting from the closeness of their bodies. She was about to grab his arm when, 

"What are you doing?" A voice sternly asked. They jumped apart. Ms. Hanabi, a science teacher, had her hands on her hips and was frowning. "Now I repeat, what are you doing?" 

Rukawa slouched and looked bored but Miyuki stood rigid and looked alarmed. She looked at Rukawa. _Now's the time for revenge._ "He's trying to rape me." She informed Ms. Hanabi bluntly, while still looking at Rukawa. _Sorry, bud but this is war remember? Even if we have that truce. _

The teacher's eyes widened. "Rukawa Kaede! Explain yourself." She demanded forcefully. 

Miyuki threw him a smug look. _Looks like I won!_

Rukawa stared at her, he could practically see her dancing mentally. Then he looked at Ms. Hanabi. "You can't exactly rape the willing." He answered plainly. 

Miyuki paused. Ms. Hanabi gazed at her.

"We weren't doing anything Ms. Hanabi. We were just talking." Rukawa continued. He could tell he hit Miyuki hard. She was speechless. She slowly looked at him, giving him an I-can't-believe-you'd-sink-that-low-to-insult-me, look. 

Ms. Hanabi sighed. "Alright then." She turned her heel and left. 

Miyuki was still staring at Rukawa. She stepped toward him and backhanded him. The sound echoed in the wind before everything became silent. "I hate you, you piece of garbage!" She screeched, forgetting her composure and using immature language. She had never been insulted so bad in her life. Without thinking, she turned and ran back inside the school. 

Rukawa massage his right cheek gingerly. There was a small dent where Miyuki's ring had made its mark. Finger marks were also visible. _Our alliance must be over_. 

Miyuki gripped her pencil, anger flowing through her veins. _That man…that kid…is going to pay. _She thought angrily, unable to concentrate in class. To her, the teacher droned on and on and on. 

"In some species the female prey on the males."

That caught Miyuki's attention. 

"In some species of spiders,"

Miyuki put her hand up. The teacher paused. "Yes Ms. Shinamori?"

Miyuki grinned. "Does that count humans?" 

The teacher blinked. "Well no…I don't think it's common for women to go after the men."

Miyuki nodded and turned her head to catch Rukawa's eye. "_Yeah, but women can **rip** their heart our. **Twist **their arm, **break** their neck, **squish** their brains, **punch** their stomach, **decapitate** their head, **poke** their eyeballs, **cut** their nose…_" Miyuki kept going on, not realizing that everyone's eyes were on her.

The teacher's eyes widened as Miyuki placed emphasis on the many verbs she could think of to hurt someone. 

Rukawa stayed emotionless.

"Okay Ms. Shinamori. Those are interesting ways to hurt someone. I just hope that you don't try it."

Miyuki sneered at Rukawa, glad to get some of her anger out. "Oh I'm sure I have the **_perfect piece of garbage_**." 

Rukawa cringed.

She sat down and smiled wider. Suddenly her pager sounded off. She read it and gasped. '_Black tie dinner at Yamato's tonight. You have to come._' "WHAT?!" She shrieked and bolted up and slammed her fists on the desk.

"Ms. Shinamori! Detention after school for disrupting the class." The teacher scolded. 

Miyuki sunk in her seat. _Oh what a horrible day_. 

Author Notes: Hehe...Rukawa seems OOC to me. It just seems so boring for him not to say anything all the time. Please review. I really appreciate it. 


	5. Play the Game: Pt 1

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. Isn't it the same as always???

Author Notes: Arigato for the wonderful reviews. 

****

Unquestionable: I am from...*looks suspiciously around for nosy people. strange nosy people* Hehe...just kidding. I'm from Canada. Yes...the country on top of the US. Seems like everyone who reads and writes SD fiction lives in Asia.

****

Miracle: Thanks for the review. Even if it's short. Here's the next chapter.

****

Frozenfemale: LOL. Glad you criticized the character. It actually means the character's actions affect the reader. Oh yeah, I forgive you for your madness...hehe. I was laughing the whole time I wrote that part. Forgive my vanity.

****

Rheia: Here's the next chappie!

Major? Minor? OOCness ahead. Gomen in advance.

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Miyuki straightened out her dress when she stepped out of the car. Maya smiled gratefully when the door to Yamato's estate opened and she and Miyuki were ushered in, straight to the living room. 

"Hello Maya, Miyuki." Yamato eased down the stairs and met with Maya at the bottom. He kissed the back of her hand and held it. "I'm glad the both of you could make it." 

Maya laughed. "Oh, Yamato we wouldn't miss this. By the way, where is Kaede?" 

Yamato led Maya into the dining room. "He's in the dining room." 

Miyuki trailed after them. When she walked in the room, she noticed that the table was set for four. Candles that were making the center of the table glow lighted it. She noticed that Rukawa dressed in a tux was leaning against the glass door that led to the balcony. He looked at her for a moment then sat in his chair. 

"So Miyuki, I heard that you're quite the photographer. You've taken pictures for your school newspaper, even the city paper. That's quite an achievement. You and Rukawa have many things in common. You both strive to achieve your goals." Yamato laughed to himself. He blinked when neither Rukawa nor Miyuki said anything.

Maya cleared her throat and engaged in a conversation with Yamato. 

Miyuki sighed. She was annoyed. Annoyed and angry. Annoyed that she had to spend the whole night with Rukawa and angry that she had to spend the whole night with Rukawa. It wasn't fair. She could have gone to the mall, shopping with her friends. _But no_. She was forced to come to Rukawa's house. _But_, Miyuki snuck a glance at Rukawa, _it's not like I should be complaining, he looks good in that tux_. 

"Well," Yamato finished up the last of his meal. "Why don't you join me Maya for some drinks?" He offered as he stood up to escort Maya to the living room. 

That left Miyuki alone with Rukawa. She looked down at her plate and noticed that she had only touched half of her meal. She was too busy with bitter thoughts to eat properly. She stood up, fed up with the silence and the insanity that was taking over her. Walking away, she looked around the main floor of the mansion. There was much furniture everywhere. Antique vases, pedestals and paintings. She strolled around the back, finding herself staring at the pool. It seemed like it was glowing with the moon casting it's light to it. 

"Are you lost?"

Without turning around, she recognized the voice. The snide, obnoxious, cold voice of Rukawa Kaede. She didn't look at him when she swiveled around to walk back inside the mansion. Then stopped and caught his eye.

Rukawa stoically stood and stared straight in her light brown eyes. He was drawn to her innocent expression. _She's much better when she isn't frowning or glaring_. He eyed her from head to toe. Her straight auburn hair fell limply on her shoulder, with a hairpin on the side. She was wearing a short red dress with two straps on each side that went just above her knees 

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you loser." She stated, interrupting his thoughts and stalked back inside, unaware that Rukawa was following her. She climbed up the stairs and looked around. 

"So do you just walk around other people's houses?"

Miyuki whipped her head around. "Why are you following me?"

Rukawa gave her a strange look. "Maybe because I live here?" He answered sarcastically and grabbed her hand. "They're over here." They walked together to a bright hallway where they heard two distinct voices. "They moved to the library after having a drink." Rukawa led Miyuki to a narrow space behind a column near the library doors. 

Miyuki frowned when Rukawa pushed her against the wall and he was pressed against her to peek aside to listen. "Rukawa…"

"Shhh." He ordered and leaned away from plain sight so that they were facing each other at close proximity. Not that he was complaining. 

Maya and Yamato went out of the library. "I remember that Yamato, and Takuma was laughing hard." Maya was saying. 

"Rukawa…" Miyuki whispered. She felt stiff from being so close to him. Their faces were almost touching. "Rukawa…" She whispered again.

Rukawa looked down at her. She looked alarmed and confused. When she whispered his name, his senses tingled. It was like she was whispering it in his ear. "What?" He whispered back, making sure it was directed in her ear. His hand slid down to her waist and rested there. 

Miyuki shut her eyes and breathed in slowly. She was mentally screaming inside. 

Gently, Rukawa pushed her aside to see his dad and Miyuki's mom walk away in the opposite direction. He moved away from Miyuki and quietly treaded after their parents with Miyuki behind him. 

"Wait, I think we forgot something in the library." Yamato called out. 

Rukawa froze and grabbed Miyuki around the waist. He dragged her inside his room and locked the door. They waited until they heard footsteps moving away from them.

"Rukawa, will you please let go of me?" Miyuki asked quietly. She strolled to his bed and took a seat on the foot of it. "Shouldn't we be following them?" Taking off her bracelet, she felt weak from being so close to him earlier. She couldn't forget the weird feeling she got every time she was near him.

Rukawa took off his blazer and threw it on the bed. He also removed his tie, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. "We can't follow them. We don't even know where they went."

"Weren't you listening?" Miyuki stood angrily. Her eyes flashed. _What am I doing here if I'm still mad?_

Rukawa looked away. _No, because I was too busy trying to stay calm because you were breathing in my ear_. He thought and wanted to shout out. He sighed deeply, remembering how close they were, how he could have kissed her. Rukawa made a face. _My stepsister? No. Way. _He glanced at her. She was giving him a funny look. "Wanna play pool?" he asked casually.

Miyuki headed for the door. "Sure why not?" She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She rattled the knob a few times before Rukawa's hand rested on hers. It opened slowly. Miyuki looked up at Rukawa's eyes. She grinned a little before walking out and following Rukawa to the billiard room just down the hall. Taking a pool stick, she leaned against the pool table and waited for Rukawa to set up. 

"Eight or nine?" He asked, taking the balls out.

"Eight." She answered as she positioned herself on the other side of the table opposite of the balls and struck. The balls rolled around, a striped one dropping into the net. She headed over where the cue ball was and positioned herself again.

"Still mad?" Rukawa asked while he waited for his turn. 

Miyuki averted her eyes at him for one second then back to the cue ball and her target. "Shut up." _Of course I'm still mad_.

He snorted. "Figures."

She glared at him when she stood up. It was his turn. "I don't wanna talk about it. You insulted me so bad."

"You were asking for it." Rukawa countered when he struck the cue ball and two solid balls went on the nets. 

Miyuki placed a hand on her hips and frowned. "I wasn't asking for it. You ruined my reputation." She headed for the cue ball. 

"What reputation? The one of being a wench or a perfectionist?" he said, firmly as he looked at her. She was leaning over the pool table. He sauntered to her and faced her, trying to get her to back down. He wanted the defiant look off her face.

Her mouth was in a grim line and her eyes looked sad, hurt. "I am not a wench nor am I a perfectionist. You on the other hand, are an obnoxious, cold and pig headed jerk!" 

Rukawa chuckled. "You know how pretty you look when you're mad?" he accidentally blurted. Realizing his mistake, he turned away, but Miyuki grabbed his arm. 

"What did you say?" She asked curiously. She heard what he said; she just wanted him to say it again. He didn't make a move so she linked her arms behind his neck and faced him. "What did you say?" She repeated. 

He casted her a murderous glare. 

"I said, what did you say?" She whispered this time in his ear. 

He bit his lip and felt his senses tingle again. _Damn this girl, she's getting on my nerves…_

A/N: Well, you made it to the end of the story. End of chapter, not story. Second part of this chapter is coming soon, hopefully. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Play the Game: Pt 2

****

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. I don't Slam Dunk. I do own Miyuki Shinamori.

Author Notes: Arigato for the reviews. Thank you very much!

****

Unquestionable: Yes, I'm from Canada. The only place I've seen Avril Lavigne is on TV. Hehe. Do you like her? 

Please don't go after Miyuki yet, I still need her to complete this story. BTW, you think you can go after someone for me?

****

mskitsune: Thanks. I know that Rukawa's remarks aren't very sarcastic. I'll fix that. By the way, you name, is it, Ms. Kitsune? Just wondering.

****

Celestial Moon: Arigato for the review. I can't say what happens in the next chappy. S.E.C.R.E.T. 

*has anyone seen Gravitation? I love the way Shuichi is in the beginning of the third episode. When he has those huge eyes and teases Hiro about what happened the night before. Hehe. Just had to put this in since he goes "S.E.C.R.E.T" in Japanese. 

****

miracle: I'm not mad that your previous review was short. I'm just glad that you reviewed. Thank you! 

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Miyuki smiled, _I'm good. _

He noticed her smile and figured that he was doing what Miyuki wanted him to do. "I said, you're pretty when you're mad. Pretty ugly!" He retorted and sighed in relief, unnoticeably when she let go of him. 

Miyuki nodded. "Okay." She placed her pool stick back onto the rack and slowly walked away. _What a jerk. He may be cute but definitely a jerk_, she thought to herself and walked out of the billiard room. Her hand wrapped around her wrist and she realized that she had left her bracelet in Rukawa's room. Looking back into the billiard room, she noticed that he was still playing so she went ahead to his room.

As she walked in, she noticed how his room was full of basketball items, including jerseys, a basketball and a poster of Michael Jordan. _Funny how I never noticed this before_, she pondered. _Maybe it was because you were too busy thinking about Rukawa_, a tiny voice inside her head told her.

__

No.

Of course you were Miyuki…you were.

__

Trust me, I think I'd know. Why of all people would I be thinking about Rukawa??? Hello! He's going to be my stepbrother in two weeks!

Don't be so stubborn Miyuki. 

Miyuki scoffed. _Her, stubborn? Of all people_. She headed to Rukawa's bed and saw her bracelet on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. When she straightened up, she bumped into someone. _Rukawa!_ She panicked. "I just came back to get my bracelet. I'll leave now." She started to leave but remembered something. "Why did you follow me to the pool?" 

"Because you were lost. That's why." He turned away and jumped in his bed. He stared at her. "Aren't you gonna leave?" He sat up and stared at her. 

__

Is he insulting me? Miyuki sat down on the bed as an evil idea came to her. She scooted closer to Rukawa and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Rukawa, I need some company. I'm so lonely." She pretended to cry.

Rukawa was surprised and gasping because Miyuki started tightening her grip around her neck. _I'll never understand this girl. First she says she hates me, then she starts crying on me? Am I missing something here? Wait a minute, this is all a game. Two can play at that game. Crying? Her? I'm sure people from hell don't cry_.He hugged her. "Yeah, I know you want company. I just didn't know you wanted me."

Miyuki paused. _Wanted him? Yeah right!_ She tried to pull away but Rukawa wouldn't let go. Her idea was backfiring on her. "Lecher! Let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're so intent into playing this game." Rukawa stated firmly and pulled her closer. So again, their faces were almost touching. "I've caught on to you." He whispered, blowing softly in her ear. 

She shivered slightly and brought her legs up on the bad. But she was still trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. "I'm not playing a game Rukawa. Let go of me or I'll scream bloody mur-" She was cut off when Rukawa placed his forefinger on her lips. 

"Hush. You're better when you're quiet, Miyuki." He replied, calling her by her name for the first time. He forced her head to lean forward and brought his head closer. "You're not the only one who can play at this game. Have you heard the saying two can play at that game?" He used one hand and twisted a lock of her hair. 

Miyuki didn't say anything. _Two can play at that game huh? Okay then. Have it your way Rukawa Kaede_. She managed to free an arm and snake it around his neck. "Good job Rukawa, you caught on quickly. I never knew you were so smart, baka." Then she pulled away about to stand up, when she tripped on her heels and fell back on the bed, grabbing Rukawa in the process. Now he was over her. 

"Now I knew you wanted me but do we have to resort to that?" Rukawa, already standing replied, pulling her up. 

Miyuki fumed. "HENTAI!!!" She screeched and stood up without his help. She dusted herself and straightened out her dress. Glaring at Rukawa straight in the eye, she said more calmly, "Baka, baka, baka!" Then she calmly walked out the door. "Bye Rukawa." She called out. 

Miyuki sighed in relief when she was downstairs. _That was too close. Way too close._

Too close for what? The voice inside her head came back.

__

Rukawa, what was he thinking?

I know you liked it.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. _Please, of all people…yes I did. _

Author Notes: Good, bad? Please review. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 

-By the way, "Urasei" means "noisy" or "shut up"? 


	7. Crude, Rude and Prude

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk.

****

Unquestionable: Thanks for reviewing again! Avril Lavigne rocks. Too bad she didn't win anything in the Grammy's. Who to go after, how about my science teacher? He failed me for physics. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

****

Rheia: Games of seduction? Is that a movie? Well, thanks for reviewing!

****

Miracle: Arigato! Yeah, I was kinda imagining myself as Miyuki in this chapter! Hentai, hentai me. Nah, I should call me unhentai me. Like Shari's story. Another Avril fan!

****

KISS Rocks: Thank you.

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

"Go Rukawa! We love you Rukawa!" A group of girls screamed with all their might, trying to catch the attention of the pale, raven haired, super rookie of Shohoku's basketball team. He didn't even look up. He was too busy warming up. Shooting three pointers, preparing for the practice game with Ryonan. They had played against them the week before and won but Ryonan gave Shohoku a run for their money. 

Rukawa paused as soon as the ball left his hands and sailed into the air straight into the basket. He scanned the bleachers. He was looking for a certain auburn haired, stubborn and annoying girl. Now why would he be looking for her? After all she was annoying, insulting and evil. A personification of evil sent to bring him to hell. _C'mon, where are you?_

He could feel anticipation rising in him. He wanted to play basketball badly, to prove that he was better than Sendoh Akira. "Where are you?" He muttered and toppled back after a ball smacked him in the side of his head. "Do'aho." He mumbled and rubbed the side of his head. 

"Oi! Kitsune, pay attention!" Sakuragi bellowed. Then he started laughing.

Rukawa growled. He stalked to the bench and grabbed a water bottle, downing all of its contents.

"Are you alright?" Ayako asked in concern. She handed him a towel to wipe his face. 

He grunted in reply and wiped his face with the towel. "Good luck!" He heard a familiar feminine voice and felt the towel slip from his grasp. 

Standing before him was Miyuki. She was grinning. "Good luck." She repeated. 

Rukawa nodded and jogged to Coach Anzai where all the players gathered. 

Miyuki seated herself beside Ayako. "Hi." She greeted and smiled. 

"How are you two getting along? Do you two still fight? Excited for your parents?" Ayako asked. She grinned at Miyuki. 

Miyuki sighed. "Yare, yare…concentrate on the game Ayako." She mock ordered and focused on the game. 

The mangeress chuckled at Miyuki's adolescent behavior in avoiding the matter that was clearly on her mind. Ayako knew that Miyuki kept hoping that her parents would get back together, but that would never happen. She noticed Miyuki staring intently at the players. Especially Rukawa. 

__

What were you thinking Rukawa? She thought back to the previous night. How close she was to Rukawa. How it made her stutter. _Yare yare…_

Rukawa caught the ball from Miyagi and ran down the court to their basket. He slowed down and tried to evade Sendoh. From the corner of his eye, he saw Miyuki talking to Ayako, not even paying attention to the game. To him. _Stupid girl. _He passed to Sakuragi, who was flailing his arms like a bird, and did a perfect lay-up. The score was in favor of Shohoku.

As he ran towards Sendoh, he noticed him waving at Shohoku's bench. Rukawa frowned to find Miyuki happily waving back. He had the urge to sock Sendoh square in the jaw and shatter his pearly whites. 

Instead, he stole the ball from Sendoh the moment Sendoh touched it. As he sped toward the Shohoku's basket, he could hear Shohoku fans roar with excitement. When he scored, the whole gym shook. He turned around and paused catching Miyuki's eye; he gave a mocking look. _I'm better than he is and you know it._

"Rukawa's dominating the whole game." Ayako worriedly said to Coach Anzai. "He's taken control." 

Coach Anzai nodded, "I know. Let's wait for the first half to end. It should end soon. Then we'll talk to him."

Miyuki gazed at Rukawa. So intense, so into the game. Even if it was just an exhibition. She kept her gaze on him. How he moved, stealing, evading his opponents and making a perfect basket. His eyes shone with determination. Taking him to the limits of his abilities. I've never seen Rukawa play like this. What's with him? Miyuki glanced at Ayako. She looked worried. 

The bell went off signaling the end of the first half. They gathered to their respective benches. "Good first half guys. Nice plays." Ayako congratulated all of them. 

Miyuki stood as Rukawa approached her. 

"I need my water." He said curtly. When she didn't move he gave her an icy glare. She returned one of her own. She suddenly shoved a water bottle towards his gut. 

"You're so selfish. How come you never pass to the others? You're not the only one on the court you know. What is your problem?" She half demanded, half scolded. 

"You are." Came the short reply. He grabbed her shoulders and guided her aside so he could sit. When he sat, he wiped his face and took a large gulp of water.

"Baka, you're so selfish." She whirled around to face him and knelt. Now they were on the same line of sight. "Pass the ball. Let the other's have a chance." She pleaded. She didn't want any conflict between Rukawa and his teammates. 

"Hn." He replied and stood to walk away. 

Ayako joined Miyuki on the bench. "Sibling quarrel?" She asked. 

"No it was one way conversation." Miyuki answered.

She sighed, "So selfish. He's crude, he's rude and prude."

Ayako laughed at Miyuki's rhyming insults. "That's Rukawa." 

****

Author Notes: Another chapter done. Please review. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	8. French Linguistics

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk.

****

FrozenFemale: Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry about not reviewing the other chapters. 

Yeah, it's kinda quick to have Rukawa thinking about Miyuki at that time but did you read the previous chapters? I hope those chapters explain why.

****

Unquestionable: BWHAHAHAHAHA. I am not alone. Yeah, my physics teacher failed me. I never told my parents though. Eheheh. Thanks for the review. Does Rukawa become jealous in the show or is it just my insane imagination?

****

Miracle: Thanks for the review! I heard he IS selfish, crude, prude, lewd and shrewd. Hehe. Just kidding. I love Rukawa with all my heart! I just prefer Sendoh and Mitsui over him!

**-^.^- : **Thanks for reviewing! Is it really getting to the interesting part? Oh, and don't worry about that review. It's fine. 

**Kuroi Neko-kun: **Thank you. I'm glad I caught your attention. I feel special. You're reading my fic at midnight! But, still, you shouldn't stay up for this! Thanks anyway!

**Rheia: **Yeah. It was supposed to rhyme. Thanks for reviewing!

__

Well, here's the next chappy everyone! I was wondering, Koshino Hiroaki, what's his surname and what's his personality like?

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

The game ended 55-49 in favor of Ryonan. As the fans out the gym, the players went into the change rooms to take a shower and change. 

"So Miyuki, are you going to the party?" Sendoh asked once he emerged from the change room. He picked up his sports bag and accompanied Miyuki to some empty chairs. 

"What party?" 

"A couple people from Ryonan are having one and Shohoku people are also invited. It's kinda like a basketball party. So are you coming?" 

Miyuki nodded cheerily. "Of course. Mom isn't here so I don't have curfew. Let me ask the others if they want go too. Where's it at?"

Sendoh laughed. "Being naughty when mother isn't around. It's at Koshino's house." He sat down and sighed. 

She looked down on him and grinned. "Yup, let's go. I'll go ask Aya and Miyagi." She skipped to Miyagi and Ayako who were in a conversation. When Miyuki got closer she could hear Miyagi wailing. 

"Aya, so please. Please Aya." 

Miyuki giggled insinuating that Miyagi was asking Aya for a date. "Oy, you two." 

They stopped. 

"Are you going to the party at Koshino's house? It'll be fun." She suggested and winked at Miyagi, giving him a silent idea.

Miyagi understood and held onto Ayako's arm. "Let's go Ayako. Like Miyuki said, it'll be fun. There'll be lots of people there and tomorrow is Sunday anyway." 

Ayako paused, as if to think about it. Slowly she smiled and nodded. "Okay." 

Miyagi turned around and jumped. "Yes! She likes me!" 

"I'll go with you Miyuki." He heard Ayako say and saw them walking away together. Dejectedly he followed. 

"Let's go." Sendoh exclaimed as soon as they were all together. He glanced around to see the gym almost empty. "We don't want to be late." He was about to walk out of the gym when he spotted Rukawa exiting the change room. "Hey!" He called out to him. 

Rukawa barely glanced up. 

"Wanna come with us to Koshino's party? Your team's going and so is Ayako and Miyuki." 

"Fine." A slow drawl escaped his lips.

Miyagi, who feeling very sarcastic stepped back and gave a mock gasp. "He speaks!"

Loud music blared from Koshino's house as Rukawa and Company entered. The place was crowded and there was almost no breathing air. "Koshino!" Sendoh yelled in vain over the loud music.

"Kitsune!" A very familiar voice somehow rang over the noise, causing Rukawa's head to turn and glare at its owner. "Spikey smiley!" Sakuragi stepped in front of them and laughed. 

"Do'aho." 

"Teme kitsune!" A vein popped from Sakuragi's forehead and he stepped back curling his fist and gave Rukawa and angry look. His fist was about to fly but was abruptly stopped by a knock on the head by Akagi. 

Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh my." Ayako mumbled.

As Sakuragi sunk down to the floor, Kiyota came bouncing in. 

"What's with all these monkeys here?" Miyuki wailed, straining her hand to cover her forehead. She sullenly glanced at Kiyota's grinning face. 

"HAHAHAHA. The monkey got a 'Gori' punch." He laughed purposely in his face.

"What is this? Some kind of circus. We didn't even go past the front door and there are already two wild monkeys laughing like crazy fools!" Ayako retorted. She was getting a headache from the noise, not to mention Kiyota's hyena like laugh.

It didn't last long since Maki appeared and dragged Kiyota away. Haruko also came looking very concerned. After giving Rukawa a dazzling smile, she and Akagi left to get Sakuragi some ice.

Sendoh sweatdropped. "Okay. That was interesting." He turned to the others and grinned. "Let's party!"

Miyagi and Ayako suddenly had disappeared and left the other three looking very confused. 

"Who cares about them for now. Let's go." Miyuki replied and waltzed into the living room. 

"Hey Shinamori, come play with us." One of the people who was gathered in a circle called out to her. "Spin the bottle!" 

Miyuki eyed them ruefully. "Isn't that a bit childish?" She teased. Sendoh and Rukawa were standing behind her. "What about truth or dare? More thrill."

The group laughed. "Whatever Miyuki. I think that Truth or Dare is childish unless you add in a tiny factor." The person who called out to her replied. He handed her a glass with clear liquid. The scent reached her nostrils, giving her a strong musky scent. "Alcohol." 

She intently eyed it. She had never drunk before at a party. As she reached for the glass, Sendoh pulled her away. 

"Sorry people, ask her again in two years." He led her away. 

"Let go of me. I want to play." Miyuki struggled, pulling herself away from Sendoh's grip. Rukawa held her other arm. "What is it with you people? Leave me be!" She screamed and as they let go, she gave a devious smile and ran back to the living room. 

Suddenly she stopped abruptly when she heard someone talking in a foreign language. She turned around, an idea forming to her head. "Hey Rukawa, come here." She called out, walking towards him and Sendoh. "I have one last idea to try and stop this wedding." 

"Which is?" 

She grabbed his hand and led him around the house. "Koshino!" 

"What?" The brown haired boy asked her. 

"Do you have a phone I can use where it's not so noisy?" 

Koshino nodded and led her upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he pointed to the phone. "What do you need with it?"

"Something. I also need your computer. Thanks a bunch." Miyuki plopped down on the bed and turned the computer on.

Sendoh entered followed by a curious Sakuragi. He peeped in and scrutinized Rukawa and Miyuki. 

Miyuki sighed. "Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat Sakuragi?" 

"I am not a cat." 

She rolled her eyes. "It happens to monkeys too." She sat in front of the computer. "Close the door." She ordered. 

"What exactly are you planning?" Sendoh asked. Leaning behind Miyuki he watched her go to a web page and dialing a number on the phone at the same time. 

The web site was fully loaded and it revealed a translation page. "This is one last attempt to break off the marriage. Rukawa, does your father have any clients in France?" 

He nodded slightly carefully watching what Miyuki was doing. Even Sakuragi was watching carefully. 

Miyuki typed in a phrase.

"Hello. My little snail. My little snail?" Sendoh read the screen.

Miyuki placed a finger on her lips as she waited on the phone. "Yes. Room 483 please." She paused then started talking again. "*Bonjour mon petit escargot!"

Sendoh, Rukawa and Sakuragi all gave her weird looks as if she were nuts.

"*Comment êtes-vous?" She continued. "Oh, is this not Monsieur Rukawa's suite?" She replied in a fake French accent. "Why you, who I am? Is not very hard to figure out. I am Monsieur Rukawa's amant! That is what you call a girlfriend."

The others could hear a very strained voice on the other end of the line. 

Miyuki had a hard time keeping her face straight. "***Oui oui, I shall wait." She turned to the guys. "See, learning other languages is fun! My mom thinks that your dad is seeing someone else. Its going as planned." 

"Oh, oh, say this, Ore wa tensai!" Sakuragi bellowed. 

Miyuki hastily clasped the mouthpiece. "Shut up Sakuragi! They can probably hear you. If they find out that we're not French, we're busted. Wait, Rukawa, now you have to say something in French to make your dad think that you're my mom's French boyfriend. Or would you like to be German?"

He looked at her as if she was insane. 

Sendoh tried not to laugh.

"Okay, you'll be French!" Miyuki typed in a phrase.

"****Bonjour mon amour" He replied without any enthusiasm.

Sendoh burst out laughing followed by Sakuragi. "Rukawa, you sound like a computer. "Bonjur mon amor." Sendoh repeated the phrase the way Rukawa actually said it.

Sakuragi fell back laughing. "NYAHAHAHAHA. The kitsune cannot speak French. Not like the tensai." He clutched onto his stomach.

No one said anything then turned back to the monitor. "Come on Rukawa, you have to say something. If you don't, in two weeks we'll be related!" Miyuki cried in agony, biting her lip and pulling her hair out. 

__

So it agonizes you. Good to know. "No. You say it!" 

She pouted. "Don't be such a poop! Just do it! It's not gonna kill you!" She stood up abruptly, making the chair fall. 

Rukawa shook his head. "No." 

Miyuki rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulders. "Please Ru~ka~wa!"

"*****Bonjour. Comment êtes-vous mon chéri? Amusant?" 

Miyuki and Rukawa paused and noticed Sendoh chatting happily on the phone. They both aweatdropped. 

"Oui. I'll be waiting for you darling. Bon bye. ******Je vous aime." Sendoh concluded and placed the receiver down. 

Miyuki let go or Rukawa and smiled gratefully at Sendoh. "Oh Aki, that was the greatest performance of all time! You are a natural!" She complimented tiny hearts in her eyes starting to form. _That should teach you Rukawa. Come on, I know you hate it when Akira is better than you at something!_

****

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. Please review. Reviews are generously and gratefully accepted!

Translations: 

*Hello my little snail!

**How are you?

***Yes, yes

****Hello my love.

*****Hello. How are you my darling? Having fun?

******Good bye. I love you!


	9. Gambling Sanity

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. I do own, Miyuki Shinamori. 

****

Kuroi Neko-kun: [tries to resuscitate] "Help! I killed someone! Call 911!" 

I swear never meant to kill you. I never knew fics could kill people. I'll write a Sendoh ficcie where he doesn't speak French if you'll wake up or come alive again! Hello? [waves hand in front of face]

****

Rheia: Thanks. They don't actually speak French. They just said whatever was on the translating web page.

****

Unquestionable: Learning French is boring. For me it was. My mom doesn't ask for grades. Thank goodness. You love my fic? It's the first one in Slam Dunk so at first I thought it was kinda boring. but now...[jumps up and down] YAY!

****

Miracle: Maybe I should have put the translations after the sentences. I know more Nipongo than I do of French and I took French in school! 

****

-^.^-: I realized the spelling mistakes too. Thanks for the review.

****

FrozenFemale: Here's the next chappy!

****

About Koshino Hiroaki, what's his surname and what's his personality like?

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

"Hey Sendoh, Miyuki, come play with us. Truth or Dare." Koshino invited the duo as they came into the living room. "Are you done with my computer?" 

Miyuki nodded and plopped down beside Koshino. "Let's make it more interesting. Truth or Dare spin the bottle. If you don't agree with the dare that we give you, then you'll have to stay in the closet with the person who dared you for fifteen minutes. Koshino, do you have a small closet?" 

Koshino laughed. "Ne, Miyuki, I like the way you think. Let's do that." He took out a wine bottle. "Okay, who'll go first?" 

"Tensai is here! I'll go first." Sakuragi sat beside Haruko. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kiyota. "Noooo! I don't want to kiss the wild monkey!" He turned around and then glanced at Haruko. "Can I have another chance?" He asked. 

"Sakuragi, you fool! You don't have to kiss Kiyota, it's Truth or Dare." Miyuki giggled. "What a fool!" She whispered and cocked her head toward Koshino. 

He nodded. "What are you going to ask him to do? Hurry up Sakuragi!" 

Sakuragi, arms akimbo pretended to be lost in deep thought. "I dare Kiyota to hug the kitsune." 

Kiyota stood in protest. "I am not gay like you monkey!"

Rukawa gave Kiyota and Sakuragi dark looks. "Do'aho's!" 

Sakuragi and Kiyota jumped at Rukawa. "Teme, kitsune!" They simultaneously yelled. They each grabbed a shoulder and was about to shake him when Maki and Akagi knocked them on the heads. 

"Oh Sakuragi, are you alright?" Haruko asked in concern. She held his held and lightly patted his cheek. He lazily opened an eye and smiled sweetly at her. 

"Don't worry about me Haruko!" 

"Now you two will have to stay in the closet for fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes in heaven!" Sendoh teased and laughed when shock revealed in the two monkey's faces. 

"Depends on who you stay with. Do you think they'll kill each other in that fifteen minutes?" Miyuki asked nonchalantly. She gave Rukawa a sidelong glance. He was staring at her. 

"Miyuki, want a drink?" A guy asked and handed a glass of clear liquid.

"Sure." She took it and took it in one go. A burning sensation filled her body and her throat felt like it was burning. She was about to drop the glass but she snapped back to normal and smiled at the guy. "Get me some more will ya?" 

He nodded, smiled and left to get some more. 

Koshino took the bottle and handed it to Haruko. "Here. Spin it. The monkeys are still recovering from their coma." 

She slowly took and unsurely looked at her brother.

"Man it must suck to have your older brother watching your every move at a party!" Miyuki whispered.

Koshino nodded. "No kidding. I'm glad my parents gave me the whole house for myself!" She nodded. 

Rukawa twitched. He was so bored_. Basketball. Sleep. Basketball. Sleep. Basketball. Sleep. Miyuki. Eh? Miyuki. That girl's fine with Sendoh and Koshino for company. _

He glanced at Haruko who was staring directly at him. She spun the bottle and it landed on him. Fortunate for her. Not so fortunate for him. _Uh-oh. I don't like this. _

Miyuki sat up straight when she saw the bottle land on Rukawa. From the corner of her eye, she saw Haruko smiling shyly at Rukawa. Akagi was giving his sister a suspicious look and Sakuragi was glaring at Rukawa. Just then, a glass was handed to her. She downed it again and handed it back. It tastes so delicious.

"Ummm…Rukawa, truth or dare?" She shyly asked. Her cheeks turning cherry red.

"Dare." He replied plainly. 

Miyuki's heart skipped a beat_. Dare. Oh no! She better not ask him to…No one better ask him to…_

"Hey Rukawa, Haruko's been your devoted fan, why don't you give her something special!" Someone had called from the back. 

"Kiss her!" Kiyota blurted out. He wanted to see Sakuragi's reaction when the one girl he was devoted to get kissed form his rival.

Miyuki's eyes widened. "No way!" she whispered. 

"What was that?" Sendoh and Koshino looked at her. 

She blinked. "Eh? Nothing." She looked at Sendoh. Without warning, she threw her arms around him. "Aki, can you get me a drink?" 

Sendoh stood up with Miyuki still clinging to him. As she let go, she wobbled back. "Miyuki, are you okay? You don't look so good." 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm good. Hey, there's my drinking buddy! Come back here." She stumbled to the guy who gave the drink earlier. 

Everyone gave her strange looks. Then they turned back to Rukawa and Haruko. "Go Rukawa. Kiss her!" They chanted. Except for Haruko, Akagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa. 

Miyuki slumped on the counter. "Oh boy. I couldn't have drunk that much. I only had two glasses."

"Here you go." Another glass appeared in front of her. 

She wrapped her hand around it and brought it to her lips. Before she could taste it, she heard a loud hoot from the living room. "Damnit!" She screeched and gulped it down. 

"I can't believe it. He actually did it." Koshino strolled into the kitchen. He looked at her. "What happened to you?" 

"She enjoyed it?" 

"I guess so. It must have been her first kiss ever. You should have seen the way she reacted. She almost fainted." 

"Oh of course." Miyuki replied sarcastically. "I mean, how often do high school girls get kissed by the star player of the basketball team? King ice block!" 

Koshino's eyes widened. Miyuki was acting…jealous. "He kissed her on the cheek. If he gave her a lip lock, Akagi and Sakuragi would be burying the body right now." 

She paused. "Cheek? Oh. I knew that." She straightened up and smiled. "Let's go back and play then." She grabbed Koshino and dragged him back to the living room. "Okay, spin it!" 

The bottle spun, passing eager faces. It started to slow down and spun around until it stopped at Sendoh. But since, Miyuki came back, it was pointing at her. "Truth or Dare." Rukawa asked. _This should be interesting. Pick dare. Dare!_

"Dare!" Miyuki proclaimed boldly.

Rukawa jumped inside. "I dare you to go to the corner of this street and start singing 'I'm a Slave for You.'"

Miyuki's jaw dropped. So did everybody else's. "No! Why don't you?"

Sendoh grinned. "Miyuki, remember the rules. You have to stay in the broom closet with Rukawa for fifteen minutes!" 

They both paled. If get Rukawa could get any paler. 

"Go. The closet is this way." Koshino lead the way. The two reluctantly followed. "Ladies first!" Koshino opened the door. 

Miyuki looked inside. Small was an understatement. Two people could not possibly fit. It was impossible. She glared at Koshino then went inside. 

"It was your rules Miyuki." Koshino reminded her and pushed Rukawa in and shut the door tight. He placed a chair to jam the handle. "Now kids, behave! There are no pharmacy's near my house. Enjoy each other's company!" He laughed and trotted back to the living room. 

"So what happened?" Sendoh asked. 

"Miyuki gave me one of her infamous glares and I swear, if they make a mess. There's not much room to move in there anyway." Koshino picked up the bottle and looked around. "Movie anyone?"

****

Author Notes: So, thanks for reading. remember, please review, because reviews are greatly appreciated and I live on reviews. Next chapter hopefully coming up soon!


	10. Raven Remembrance

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. I do own Miyuki Shinamori who I wish to dispose of since I am going crazy. Hehe. 

****

Kuroi Neko-kun: Will they or will they not?

****

Rheia: Here it is! Thanks for the luck. I hoped I fixed it.

****

Unquestionable: [revives Miyuki] I still need her remember? We don't want Rukawa to end up alone in this fic right?

****

Frozen Female: You knew it would happen? Am I that predictable? Rukawa only kissed Haruko on the cheek.

****

Rokowa: Me too. Especially when I'm the one in front of the comp writing all these insane things for Miyuki to do to him.

****

Miracle: [blows whistle] All right. Break it up! Hehe. Why don't we throw in a larger closet then? Miyuki out, you in?

****

-^.^-: Hey, your head's on fire! Just kidding!

****

NOTE: I'm going crazy so flame me for this chapter if you want. For its shortness and strangeness. Also please tell me if there's something screwed up in the chapters or titles or the order. Thanks!

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Miyuki bent her elbow to comb a strand of hair away from her lips. She squinted when her hand hit something fuzzy. _Kami-sama, someone get me out of here. I feel dizzy, hot and…high? _

"Ow." Rukawa's voice came flatly near Miyuki. 

Her eyes dropped. "Rukawa, you better not sleep! I don't want you drooling all over me." She shifted her position. "Ow, Rukawa, do you mind moving over?" She heard him sigh loudly. Then she realized that she was really near him. She could hear him breath, feel his heart beat. She let her hands wander and bumped into something.

"Ow!" Rukawa exclaimed loudly. "You hit my nose wench. What are you doing?" He tried to push her away, but the closet was really tiny that there was no room to move.

Miyuki growled. "Watch your hands buddy! Can't guarantee you're not like Akira." She cocked her head and rammed heads with Rukawa. 

"OW!" They exclaimed simultaneously. 

Miyuki frowned in the dark. _Damn him. Why couldn't he have picked another dare?_ "Oi Rukawa, why didn't you pick another dare? This is all your fault!" She scolded and attempted to punch him. "Itai!" She yelp when her hand made contact with the wall.

He snickered. "Serves you right. It's your fault that we're in here. If you only did what I told you to do."

"Hah! I'd rather jump off a cliff!" 

"I heard that before."

"Well hear it again! **I'D RATHER JUMP OFF A CLIFF THAN DO WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO YOU EGOTISTIC JERK! BAKA!**"

Outside, everyone turned away from the movie and stared at the racket coming from the closet. "Anou, should we let them out? It's been past 15 minutes." Sendoh asked Koshino. 

He snickered. "Nah, I'm too lazy to get up. Maybe after the movie." 

"BAKEROU!" Miyuki yelled again. She was becoming frustrated. She couldn't breathe; move or even see what was happening. "Watch your hands buddy!" She warned and tried to punch him again. And again, her hand made contact with the wall. She sobbed.

Rukawa moved his hand to try and cover her wailing mouth. He felt her warm face beneath his frigid hand.

"Ummm…why are you covering my eyes? Rukawa? What are you doing? It better not be anything hentai! Rukawa? Rukawa?" She wriggled and started laughing. "Mmpfph!" She tried to say something when Rukawa clamped her mouth shut.

Rukawa snickered once more. Then a fist connected with his stomach. 

"Go to sleep but don't drool!" Her voice sounded dangerous. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall. Her feet were aching. Briefly closing her eyes for a moment, she wished that her mom would fall for the fake lover and leave Rukawa's dad. _Please, I want my parents to get back together! I want my life to be complete once more._

THUD

Miyuki opened an eye. She lifted her hand and felt silky strands of hair on her shoulders. A heavy load was on her left shoulder. "Rukawa?" She whispered. He didn't answer. Miyuki placed a hand on the hair and realized it was Rukawa's head. His head was rested on her shoulder. And he was sleeping. 

Feeling a bit sleepy herself, she obliviously ran a hand through his hair. The soft strands were inviting. She straightened up and pulled Rukawa up so that he was sleeping stationed straight. _Oh no. I feel so hot. My head hurts. _She kept stroking his hair as she nearly dozed off, a soft melody playing in her mind.

__

~ I held a Jewel in my fingers

And went to sleep

The day was warm,

Ah winds, winds were prosy

I said ,I said "Twill keep"

I woke-and chid my fingers,

The Gem was gone in my hands

And now, a Raven remembrance

Is all I own ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: See? What did I tell you? Weird. Supposedly humor to _dramatic_. Ugh! Reviews please! Oh by the way, the song is from Yami no Matsuei. I changed the a line: "And now, an Amethyst remembrance" to "And now, an Raven remembrance" I don't own the song either! 


	11. The Art of Drunken Master

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. I do own Miyuki Shinamori. I don't own the song either.

****

Frozenfemale: Gyah…are you psychic or something? I wrote this chapter with the last chapter and you keep guessing what happens! Well, here it is. You ?guessed? Write in the first part.

****

Kuroi Neko-kun: Here's the next chappie!

****

Unquestionable: Don't we like someone when they're a teensie bit evil? It makes them all the more interesting. But this fics not about Koshino. The song is from Yami no Matsuei, Amethyst Remembrance. I just changed one line.

****

Rheia: Thanks for leaving your email! Thanks for the review.

****

-^.^-: [gives Ryuichi puppy eyes] But why? Because I…I couldn't think. 

****

Iya: Thanks you for reviewing. A sequel? Maybe…

****

Kiss is the Best: Please stop spamming review pages. Karen **IS** updating her fic in a **WEBSITE!!!** In case you haven't noticed, which is pathetic if you haven't, spamming pages are **ANNOYING!** Get a **LIFE!** I don't even why I bother.

Anyway, check out my other SD fic Requiem if ya'll have time okay? Thanks a bunch!

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

__

~ I held a Jewel in my fingers

And went to sleep

The day was warm,

Ah winds, winds were prosy

I said, I said "Twill keep"

I woke-and chid my fingers,

The Gem was gone in my hands

And now, a Raven remembrance

Is all I own ~

Rukawa opened his eyes and tried to focus. Nothing happened though. It was still as dark as before. _Closet do'ahou._ He thought cursing the bloody closet that kept Miyuki and him. He straightened up felt something running through his head. Realizing that his head was resting on something, he muttered, "Do'ahou!" No one answered. He moved his hands around and hit Miyuki's hair. He grabbed whatever was running through his hair and blinked in surprise when he realized it was Miyuki's hand. He blinked. Miyuki was touching him? _Eh? Is she drunk? _He pulled back and shook her. No avail since she was fast asleep. He lightly slapped her cheek.

"Mmmhmmm…" She murmured. 

Rukawa heard her shake her head, making contact with the doorframe.

WHAM

"OH!" She yelped. "Dangit that hurts!" She yelled and tried to fight back. "Garangit!" She yelled again. Miyuki opened her eyes and realized that the burden that was on her shoulder was gone. _Only it wasn't a burden. It was Rukawa. _She sighed.

Rukawa blinked. "Oi, are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. How long have we been in here? Akira and Hiro said only fifteen minutes."

Rukawa snorted. "Yeah well they're not letting us out. Anou…why were you running your hand in my hair?" 

She paused. "Ehahahah." She laughed nervously. "I was dreaming about something I guess." _What a lame lie. Any idiot can see through that._

"Oh."

__

Eh?

"By the way, you were humming out of tune wench."

Miyuki raised a brow.

Rukawa waited for a reaction.

"BAKEROU!" Steam was whizzing out her ears_. I don't hum out of tune. Is that even possible? _Her hands shot out and encircled around Rukawa's narrow neck. Kami-sama knows how she even managed to snag his neck in the dark. "I don't hum out of tune! Baka, baka, baka!"

Rukawa blinked. She was trying to strangle his arm.

"Oi!" Koshino threw the door wide open. He snickered at the two freshmen. Miyuki was holding on to Rukawa's arm and Rukawa had a blank look plastered on his face. "Enjoy your time ne?" He asked knowingly that the time they spent together in the closet was…_intimate_. They were only centimeters apart. 

Miyuki glared at him. She let go of Rukawa's arm and huffed. "Hiro! You're dead!" She stated and marched away. 

Rukawa glared too and walked away without a word. 

"So, how did they take it?" Sendoh asked coming up behind Koshino. He was munching on lemon drops. 

Koshino sweatdropped. "Eh…Akira, you only take those if you're sick. They contain methanol." He whacked Sendoh on the head.

Sendoh smiled. "But it taste good. Do you thing we should have taken them out after fifteen minutes?" He continued to drop the lemon drops in his mouth_. Methanol tastes good. _

"Nah. It's boring now. That's why I had to let them out. She told me that I'm dead. Ya think she'll give me a run for my money?" He winked.

"Hiro, she likes Rukawa. Don't go after her."

Koshino laughed. "What an interesting relationship. I can just imagine it. 

__

'Baka honey, can you go get some diapers for the baby?' 

'Wench, get them yourself!' 

'Bakerou!'" 

He howled with laughter. "Seriously Akira, you really think that Miyuki likes that ice block?"

Sendoh nodded. "Trust me Hiro. She's head over heels."

Rukawa yawned. It was way past his curfew but it didn't matter. His dad wasn't around to check up on him. He was still at the party with Miyuki. _Do'ahou closet_. 

Miyuki stumbled toward him, half-awake among other things. "Rukawa," She slurred. "Let's dance!" 

"No."

"But-"

"No." 

Miyuki sighed shakily and stood properly. She tried to grab his shoulder but wobbled on her knees and almost fell to the ground if a certain porcupine didn't catch her. 

"Woah! Miyuki, you're not okay. Let's go home."

She giggled. "Of course I am *hic* Aki." 

Sendoh glanced helplessly at Rukawa. "Let's take her home." The trio walked away from the house. 

"She can't even walk a step let alone walk to her house. I say we leave her." Rukawa angrily suggested. Why was he angry? I'm not. _Payback for screaming n my ear!_ He noticed Sendoh gaping. "What?" He snapped.

"You can actually talk. Actually say something more than three syllables." Sendoh smiled. "You aren't handicapped in speaking at all.

Rukawa fumed. "Do' ahou!" He muttered and continued walking. 

"You didn't know that Aki? Rukawa can talk. *hic* He's just shy around gorgeous guys like you Akira." She stuttered in a circle. 

"Nani? What are you implying, you drunken girl? That I'm gay?"

Miyuki laughed in response to Rukawa's protest. She walked to them. "You admit *hic* that you're *hic* gay? All this time Ru? *hic* And you never told me." 

Rukawa shook his head as Sendoh laughed in amusement. 

"I. AM. NOT. GAY! You don't know what you're saying you drunkard!" He pointed straight at Miyuki. 

She shot forward and tried to bite his finger, but since her vision was a bit tipsy, she missed and fell, bringing Rukawa down with her.

Sendoh got her off him and gave her a piggyback. 

"Careful Sendoh, you might kill her with that hair of yours." 

Sendoh grinned.

Miyuki groaned. "Woah, he's right Aki." She said as she touched the tip of his gravity-defying hairdo. 

They kept walking through the empty streets in silence. Miyuki was half-asleep.

"Is she drunk?" Rukawa asked. 

Sendoh shrugged. "Miyuki, did you drink?"

"No. But some nice guy gave me *hic* some clear stuff before the *hic* closet and after *hic* the closet. It was so delish, he kept giving me glass after glass. *hic* That party was fun Akira. Let's go*hic* to another one. By the way, is the baka still with us? The bishie one?" 

Sendoh smiled. "Oh Rukawa, why?" 

Rukawa looked at her. _The bishie one? _

She was smiling with her eyes closed. 

"Oh yeah, Rukawa why are you still here?" Sendoh asked. He shifted uncomfortably to balance Miyuki's weight on his back. 

Rukawa glared at Sendoh straight in the eye. "To make sure you don't take advantage of her. _Don't touch her. _

Sendoh laughed much to Rukawa's surprise. "You think I'd rape Miyuki? Kami-sama. You crack me up Ru. She's my friend. I'm not a hentai."

"Yeah right. I can hear all these hentai thought in your head Akira. They're dancing and talking, celebrating the hentai thoughts of their owner." Miyuki laughed. 

Rukawa couldn't help but smirk. _Miyuki would be fine_. "Bye." He abruptly said and walked away from them.

Sendoh stared after him. "C'mon Miyuki. Let's get you in bed. Remind me to slap you if you ever drink while you're still underage."

There was no reply for a few minutes before she groggily retorted, "Bite me!"

****

Author Notes: Thanks for reading! 

Reviews are welcomed.

Reviews are appreciated.

Reviews, I live on.

Reviews mean I update.


	12. Shopping for Jealousy

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. I do own Miyuki Shinamori.

****

Reviews: 

**Kuroi Neko-kun:** Yeah *hic* tipsy indeed. Thanks for the review!

**Rheia:** I meant what I said. Review mean I update! And here you reviewed, and I updated. 

**-^.^- :** You are evil. Using my dear beloved Kumagoro and Ryuichi to blackmail me! Anyway, thanks for the review and I hoped I fixed the errors here. Yeah, Kosh does have a nice imgination. Miyuki is strange and what else? Hehe. This story is strange ne? KOF rules!

**malicious_angel:** Thanks for the review. Karen/Angel Fire already has her site up. About a sequel, I don't know. Maybe.

**Kylie:** Thanks for reviewing my story! As for separating them, maybe. [wink] Stay tuned. 

**Unquestionable:** Locked up in a closet? I dunno. What if he drowns you with his drool? Hehe. ^_~

**Miracle:** If you strangle me, how will I update? Anyway, Karen/Angel Fire already has her site up. 

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Sendoh lay Miyuki down on her bed and pulled up the covers. He took a washcloth, soaked it under warm water and placed it on her forehead. "Miyuki, what did you do to yourself?" He questioned the seemingly unconscious girl.

Then she opened her eyes. "Hey Aki. Thanks for bringing me home." She rubbed her eyes." I lost control. I knew what I was drinking. I just wanted to forget everything."

Sendoh sat on her bed and wiped her forehead and face with the washcloth. "Forget what?"

"My mom is going to marry that man in a week. I'm going to be Rukawa's stepsister and, "She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"And what?"

Miyuki shut her eyes. Everything is going to change. I don't want it to change. And I'm losing myself, all because of that baka." She sighed. 

Sendoh slowly smiled, an idea forming in his head. "I'll be right back." He told her and entered the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed Rukawa's number.

"Hello?" Rukawa answered.

Sendoh looked back to make sure Miyuki wasn't watching. Summoning his highest voice, he greeted. "Rukawa. It's Miyuki." He made a face.

"Miyuki? You sound different. What's wrong? Did that do'ahou try anything?"

Sendoh gave a high pitch laugh. "No. Do you want to go the mall tomorrow?"

"Why?" 

"Our parents are getting marr-"

A loud crash was heard. Sendoh snapped his head back and saw Miyuki staggering towards him. 

"Miyuki?" Rukawa asked.

Sendoh bit his lip and sighed. "Kuso. I'm fine Rukawa. So the mall then tomorrow?"

"Fine, by the way, what's that noise?"

Sendoh looked at Miyuki. She was jumping on the couch singing the Pokemon theme song. "Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all!" 

That's Sendoh singing Pokemon." Sendoh stiffly replied, insulting himself. 

Rukawa snorted. "Sendoh? Singing Pokemon? I didn't know he was that gay!"

Sendoh frowned darkly. _You owe me Miyuki. The things I do for you._ "Well bye Rukawa. Come by my apartment around ten." He replied, making yet another face.

"Whatever."

Then there was silence. Even Miyuki was quiet. Sendoh placed the phone down and glanced at Miyuki. She was passed out on the floor_. So that's why she was so quiet._ He carried her and lay her back on her bed. "Sleep tight Shinamori, tomorrow, you have a date with Rukawa." He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled fondly at her. "I don't know how you could fall for that block of ice." He whispered softly, pulling up the covers to keep the girl he treated like a younger sister warm. Turning off the lamp, he was walking to the door when she uttered a single word, confirming his suspicions on Miyuki's feelings of a certain someone.

"Kaede."

Eyelids lifted to show a pair of drowsy light brown eyes. "Uhhh…" The owner groaned and pressed a hand over her forehead. "Head, hurts. So much." She softly complained.

DING DONG

She jumped and glanced at her alarm clock. 10:15AM. "Who would come this early?" She went to the door and opened it. 

She blinked. Then she blinked again. "Rukawa? What in the world are you doing here?"

He snarled. "You told me to come this early. We were going to the mall remember?"

Miyuki shook her head. "No, I don't." She was about to say something when a sickening feeling started to creep up. She ran to the bathroom.

Rukawa paused and could hear gurgling noises. "Are you throwing up?" 

"What do you thin-" Another gurgling noise. "Can you get me some milk? Warm milk?"

Rukawa shut the door and opened the fridge. A bottle of milk was visible, and also a container of blueberry cheescake. "Can I have the cheesecake?" He brought out the milk and cheesecake.

He walked to the bathroom and saw Miyuki leaning over the toilet bowl. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. He handed her the milk container. "Here. Hangover?"

Miyuki glared at him. "Shaddup!" She grabbed the milk and chugged it down. Suddenly she dropped it and lurched over the toilet bowl. 

Rukawa looked away and started eating the cheesecake. "Hurry up wench."

"I can't exactly rush throwing up now can I?" 

"Force it out!"

"Baka."

"Wench."

"Baka."

"Wench."

"Ba-" Another gurgling noise. 

Rukawa trailed after Miyuki slowly. He was at the mall shopping with Miyuki, Kami knows why. He had nothing better to do since it was Sunday and he didn't have any other excuse to be with her. She was feeling better, after spending two hours in the bathroom. Also, they figured that all their hard work and sabotage wasn't working since their parents went on a four-day holiday. So instead of doing nothing at home, they went to the mall and buy their parents wedding gifts. 

He thought back two nights before. When they had the dinner. He figured out Miyuki's game and played as well but it ended up way too close. They almost did CPR. _That just wasn't right. First of all, I'd never kiss someone from hell; second of all, she's my stepsister-to-be. Funny how we both forgot about it. Or we're just avoiding it._ And to Koshino's party. When they spent fifteen minutes in the bloody closet. Fifteen minutes from heaven they called it. It was far from heaven.

"Rukawa!" Miyuki called him, bringing his mind back to earth. She was meters ahead of him, sitting at a table in the food court. 

He walked to her and sat across from her. "How long do we have to stay here? Haven't we bought enough?" He complained and dropped the bags beside him.

Miyuki shook her head. "No. I still have to buy my mom something. This really bites. They're getting married even after through all that torture! First the worms, hot sauce, fake lover's phone calls, and all the other stuff. But nothing happened." 

Rukawa nodded and was about to reply when, a tall dark shadow loomed over them. 

"Tensai is here!" He gasped in mock surprise. "The baka kitsune is in the mall? With Miyuki?" Sakuragi laughed out loud. 

Rukawa glared at him. "Do'aho. If I wasn't in the mall with Miyuki, would she be sitting across me?" Miyuki giggled. 

Sakuragi face faulted then stood rigid again. Haruko jumped out from behind him. "Hello Miyuki, Rukawa. Funny bumping into each other." She took a seat beside Rukawa and smiled. "I saw a basketball at the sports store but I don't know if it's a good kind. Will you help me Rukawa?" She asked pleadingly. 

Sakuragi's face fell. "Haruko, I can help you." Miyuki's eyes narrowed. Her eyes darted back and forth between Rukawa and Sakuragi. Rukawa was expressionless as usual, while Sakuragi was almost balling.

Haruko latched onto Rukawa's arm and pulled him up. "It's alright Sakuragi, Rukawa and I will be right back." She happily skipped to the store with Rukawa lagging behind. 

Miyuki and Sakuragi eyed after them. "How could she do this to me? I'm way better then that baka kitsune. I'm tensai!" He banged his head on the table. 

Miyuki growled. She had her chin resting on her palm. "And he didn't even object. What a jerk." She thought out loud. 

Sakuragi's head jerked up. "What are you saying Miyuki? Are you angry because Haruko and Rukawa are together?" He suddenly shook his head. "They aren't together!" He wailed.

Miyuki patted him on the head. "I'm not mad. I'm just sad for you Sakuragi. I know how much you like Haruko." And how much it annoys me to see her latched on like that. She paused. Am I jealous of Haruko? Because she's with Rukawa for a couple minutes? Am I insane? She had this weird look on her face so Sakuragi knocked her on the head. "Owww...what was that for?" She muttered.

"You were spacing out. You had this weird look on your face." Sakuragi explained. "You looked kinda funny like this. He pinched her cheeks. 

"Owww. Itai." Miyuki complained and grabbed hi ears. "Look at you, like a monkey." She teased. They both laughed, still holding and pulling on cheeks and ears. They didn't notice Haruko and Rukawa were standing beside them, gawking. Well, Haruko was. 

Miyuki and Sakuragi paused and looked at them without letting go of each other. 

"That's so cute." Haruko exclaimed. They both let go. Haruko sat beside Sakuragi and Rukawa sat beside Miyuki. "So I guess your parents are going to tie the knot in two weeks." Haruko brought up.

Rukawa and Miyuki frowned. Their efforts to break up the marriage were all in vain. It must've been true love after all, if their parents could withstand the torture their scheming children lay out for them.

Rukawa snapped back into reality when he spotted a certain basketball star from Ryonan heading his way. Sendoh smiled when he saw Miyuki and waved. Rukawa scowled when Miyuki stood hurriedly and jogged to Sendoh. 

"Look at him. What a good looking guy. Isn't that Sendoh Akira of Ryonan?" Haruko asked. Rukawa and Sakuragi sweatdropped. "Haruko, Sendoh is nothing compared to me, tensai of Shohoku's basketball team." Sakuragi laughed. Haruko joined him.

Rukawa's eyes narrowed. Sakuragi was beginning to get on his nerves again. Laughing at his own joke. 

His eyes averted to Miyuki and Sendoh. They were talking and laughing. And Miyuki's not helping either, being with that lecher from Ryonan. He started seeing red when Sendoh draped his arm over Miyuki's shoulders and started to lead her away. Unable to think twice, he jumped off his seat and ran for Miyuki. He grabbed her wrist. 

Miyuki spun around in surprise. "Rukawa, what's the matter?" 

You're what's the matter. He wanted to tell her. Instead, he glared at Sendoh and pulled Miyuki away from Sendoh's reach. "It's getting late. We should go home."

Miyuki gave Sendoh an apologetic smile. "He's right. See you later Sendoh."

As Sendoh walked away, Rukawa and Miyuki trudged back to the table. Miyuki grinned. "Sorry Haruko, Sakuragi, but we have to go."

Haruko and Sakuragi nodded. "I'll see you at school Miyuki. The paper's deadline is Tuesday." Haruko muttered unhappily.

When Rukawa and Miyuki walked away, Haruko looked down, tiny tears slowly coming out. Sakuragi turned to her in concern. "What's the matter Haruko? Are you hurt?" 

Haruko looked up, her vision blurry from the tears that rushed out. She saw a silhouette grasp the other's silhouette's hand, and neither objected. "It's obvious Rukawa cares for Miyuki so much. He loves her." She burst out and buried her face in Sakuragi's chest.

Author's Notes: So, another chapter. This fic is coming to an end…[sighs] so sad. I love writing this fic. Anyway, what do ya'll think of Miyuki? 

Is she A) a Mary-Sue?

B) a stubborn brat

C) a total airhead

Reviews are welcomed.

Reviews are appreciated.

Reviews, I live on.

Reviews mean I update.


	13. Step 3: Schemers Should Fall For Each Ot...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. I do own Miyuki Shinamori.

Reviews:

Cyber-ice: Thanks for reviewing my fic. And thanks for leaving your email address. Thanks for the compliments and I hope that when the story does end, it will still be one of your favorite stories. Keep reading! Your comments mean so much!

Unquestionable: My sister was actually singing that song when I was writing this chapter! I also have my cousin who likes Pokemon!

Animegurl_05: Hi! I sent you an email. I hope you got it!

Kylie: Thanks for reviewing this chapter too! Miyuki's academic side is average. She's immature! Just like me!

Miracle: Sendoh is not a smartass! He's just a hentai smiling baka! My hentai smiling baka! Hee hee. 

-^.^-: Hi. Cheesecake is good. Here's the update.

FrozenFemale: It's okay. The mall is fun. And about being a psychic, I meant that in a good way. Yay! You like Miyuki!

****

The thirteenth chapter. Something bad happens? Maybe! Pure coincidence that it is the thirteenth chapter.

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Miyuki quietly shut the door to the newspaper office behind her. She had just finished the newspaper that was due on Tuesday. She sighed, tired from waking up too early and staying at school late in the night. Slowly, she shuffled to the school's front doors. On her way there, she had to pass by the gym and was surprised to see the light on and to hear sounds coming from inside the ball. Sounds of a basketball bouncing inside the gym. _Who in their right minds would be practicing at this hour?_ She glanced at her watch: 6:35PM. She peeked into the gym and her eyes widened. 

Rukawa, in a white shirt and black shorts was running towards the basket opposite from her, evading an imaginary opponent. He was near the basket when he jumped and did a perfect dunk. 

Miyuki smiled in awe, now she knew what his fan club raved about. The way he played basketball was amazing. From his evasion to his shots, he was like floating on air. When she first moved to Shohoku, she didn't know what the fuss was about. She had attended in the middle of the year_. But now I see why his fangirls like him so much. Speaking of which_, Miyuki sweatdropped. The fan club was about to wring her neck that morning. Apparently one of them had seen Rukawa and Miyuki at the mall together. They would have wrang her neck too if Karina and Haruko hadn't stopped the crazy fools. Haruko looked a bit unhappy today, Miyuki noticed. She asked Karina about it. 

"She's sad because Rukawa likes you." She had said.

__

No Way, Rukawa hates me. Her thoughts broke off when Rukawa made from another jump for the basket. It went in. Miyuki strolled in, wondering why he would practice so late when there was no game anytime soon. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

Rukawa tripped, face first. Miyuki stifled a giggle. He got up slowly and faced her. His face was slightly flushed. A tint of red spread on his cheeks. "What was that for?" He asked grumpily.

She laughed. "Just to see if you're awake baka." She picked up the ball and threw it to him.

Rukawa caught the ball and held on to it. "I'm awake wench." 

Miyuki didn't frown. She couldn't. Somehow it amused her. "Okay." She grabbed the ball from him. Carefully laying her bag on the floor, she steadied herself and shot. It hit the rim and bounced back, Rukawa caught it. She frowned. "Damn, I suck at this." She picked up her bag. "Why are you here so late?" She asked curiously.

Rukawa shrugged. "I like playing. I want to be the best in Japan. Then America." He eyed Miyuki. "What about you?" She was still wearing her school uniform.

"Had to finish the paper. I'm tired. I want to be a journalist. Plain huh?" She yawned. "To be the best in Japan? Are you planning to leave Japan?" She sadly asked.

He shrugged again. "Maybe. I suppose so. It's what I wanted ever since I was a kid. I'll leave after university. If I get in." He smiled sheepishly, something he seldom did.

"You'll get in. I know you will." She softly replied. Her tone was somewhat serious. "Then you'll be able to leave and play in the NBA. Once you do that, you'll be famous, rich and much, much more." She grinned at him. "Just don't forget us okay?" 

"Us?"

"The people here in Kanagawa. Your dad, the team and...me." She laughed. "Forget what I said." She blinked. Rukawa was staring at her. No expression on his porcelain like face. "Rukawa, what's the matter with you?"

He didn't answer as bent down and tipped her chin to catch her lips with his. Miyuki's eyes widened. _No! This cannot be. Not now. It's too late_.

Rukawa pulled away, keeping Miyuki's face close. He was still holding the ball with left arm. "Miyuki?" He asked unsurely. 

She backed away. "We can't." Suddenly, she turned and ran out of the gym. When she got outside, she was surprised to see a storm and rain drenching her in less than a minute. She didn't care. She had to get away. _Why now?_

"Miyuki!" Rukawa yelled. He too, ran outside in the rain, catching sight of Miyuki steps ahead of him. "Miyuki, wait." He called out again. The lightning flashed. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. 

She tried to pull away. "Let me go." She cried. 

"No please Miyuki, what's wrong?" 

She faced him. "What's wrong?" She echoed. This is what's wrong. Our parent's are going to get married in a week. We...I can't. We can't do this to them. We can't be together. They came first, which means, their happiness comes first. We were too late." 

Rukawa dropped her hand. What she said was true. They came too late. It pained him. The truth did. In the days they spent scheming together, they began to tolerate each other's presence. A friendship formed that none of them could have ever thought could happen. Miyuki grew on him. He played and pushed himself to the limits to catch her attention. She was one of the girls in Shohoku who wasn't part of the fan club, other than Ayako. _But_, Rukawa thought. "It's Sendoh isn't it? You like him." 

Miyuki blinked. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw at the game when we went to the pasta place. Also at the mall." He replied bitterly. 

Miyuki looked down. "I'm sorry Rukawa. It can't happen. Our parents happy together. There are other girls out there." She softly said. She hugged him tightly but received no response. Slowly, reluctantly she let go and walked away. 

Rukawa gazed after her. He knew she felt the same way he did. They could have been together if their parents weren't getting married. But without this whole marriage, they never would have spent time together_. But how will we live together without our feeling's arising?_ Rukawa had to try, no, had to keep their relationship platonic. Nothing more. It was and never would happen. They could never be together. Miyuki could never be his.

Author Notes: Ooh…the thirteenth chapter. Coincidental! Wheee….another update!!! Reviews please and next chapter coming soon. 

Reviews are welcomed.

Reviews are appreciated.

Reviews, I live on.

Reviews mean I update.


	14. Miyuki & Rukawa: How the Lady Deals With...

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk. 

****

FrozenFemale: It's not the end of the story…

****

Unquestionable: Hehe. I don't want their parents to hate each other though…maybe I'll make it as a sad ending. It won't work though. The genre says 'Humor/Romance.' 

****

Kylie: Thanks for reviewing. I tried not to make so dramatic. I'm not quite sure about this plot in a sweet valley book. I never read any…^_^;;; 

****

Alucard: Thanks for reading my fic. Here's the next chapter. It may be shorter than usual.

****

Miracle: I'm glad I didn't disappoint you. This chapter may be shorter…

****

-^.^-: I can't tell you that. I'll ruin the whole thing.

****

Kuroi Neko-kun: I thought Rukawa always had a heart. He just didn't show it. And I know. It does sound kind of cliched. 

****

Kate: Hahahaha…good and cruel…you mean like an angelic devil. Hahahaha…thanks for reviewing.

****

For anyone who wanted to read Karen/Angel Fire's fic, it's located in this site: 

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

A teardrop fell. Followed by a fountain. _Stop!_ Miyuki silently ordered. She stood up, putting on a haughty face and making an 'L' shape with her forefinger and thumb. "I, Miyuki Shinamori never cries for anything or anyone." She paused and broke down in tears again. "What the hell is the matter with me?" She whined. "I'm crying over someone who I never thought deserved my tears. Argh. I'm starting to sound sappy." She violently shook her head. 

Miyuki was sitting alone in her living room, bickering with herself over the previous night events. When without warning, Rukawa kissed her. She sniffled. It was unfair. They came after their parents. 

The phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?" 

"Miyuki, it's me." The voice on the other line greeted. A voice she hadn't heard in a long time. 

"Dad." She whispered. A smile sprawled across her tear stained face. "I miss you dad. How are you?"

"I'm fine Miyuki. I miss you too. How's everything going? I heard about your mom's remarriage. Is she home? I want to congratulate her."

Miyuki sniffed. _How's everything going? Let's see? I just might go to hell, because I'm about to commit incest. Other than that Dad, everything's peachy!_ "She's on vacation."

"Oh Miyuki, is something the matter? You don't sound to good."

She hesitated. "...It's this boy." She started then paused.

"Did he hurt you? Tell me, what did he do to you?" Her dad suddenly sounded alarmed. 

"No, no. He didn't do anything. It's just that he's...I can't. I just can't." She burst out. "I can't like him. Not allowed." 

Her dad chuckled. "So who's this lucky boy that has my daughter's heart. And apparently her head since she's so out of it?" He said jokingly. 

Miyuki couldn't help but giggle. "I can't stop thinking about him. It seems as if he's everywhere. But dad, if I keep thinking about him, everything will be ruined. Everything. And mom is really happy. I can't risk her happiness."

Her dad sighed. "If you like this boy, it doesn't mean your mom will be unhappy. By the way, who is this boy?"

"Rukawa Kaede."

The phone dropped. 

"Hiro! Stop laughing!" Miyuki ordered and rammed a pillow in his face. His laughter didn't falter as he shielded his face from Miyuki's attacks. "Hiro!" She whined, sitting on his feet. 

"Ahhh...Miyuki. Sorry. It's just too funny." Koshino panted and glanced at her. She was pouting. "Miyuki, don't feel so bad. There are other guys out there." He turned to Sendoh who was holding out cans of Coke. "Ne Akira, the little girl has gotten sulky over king ice block." 

Miyuki sank lower. She decided, after talking to her father that she would bug Sendoh and whine to him. Koshino was also over and after she finished telling them what happened, Koshino burst out laughing his lame ass off. "I don't even know why I came. It would've have been better if I stayed home by myself." She glared icily at Koshino. "Hiro, remember when I told you that you were dead? Well get ready for your funeral!" She lunged at him and tried to grab his neck. Koshino with the faster reflexes grabbed her wrist. 

" Now, now Miyu, you wouldn't want your boyfriend to find out about this. I know you feel bad about being rejected but, seriously Miyu, you can't go after every guy you see." He teased.

She fumed. "Hiro! You...as...frickin' piece of garbage, stop it, please stop." She pleaded, losing her tackiness. 

Sendoh smiled. "You should apologize Hiro. You know sensitive she is. She hasn't changed since she was ten." He sat on the couch. Opening the can, he took a sip and turned on the TV. "So you told your dad? And he dropped the phone."

Miyuki nodded. "Can you believe him? He started laughing just like this fool here." She jerked her head at Koshino. "It sucks Aki. My mom's going to be happy and I'm going to be depressed. Is this fair?" She whined and lay down on the couch.

Koshino patted her head. "Poor Miyu, go to sleep little baby. You're prince charming will come someday! Go to sleep Miyu, little Miyu."

Sendoh laughed. It was amusing the way Miyuki was sulking over Rukawa Kaede. A week before, she was ranting on how she couldn't stand him and how she couldn't even think about how she was to live with Rukawa as her stepbrother. "Miyuki, calm down and ignore Hiro. Why don't you just tell your mom?"

"Che, tell my mom? I know what she'll say. 'Committing incest? You are disowned.' Plus, she's really happy, I don't want to ruin it for her." Miyuki sighed. "Well, coming here was no help, all I got was a laughing fool!" She glared at Koshino.

Koshino grinned. "Baby Miyu is about to cry Aki. Maybe we should get her a lollipop. Wait, did that fifteen minutes in the closet alone with Rukawa make you change your feeling for him?" 

"Fifteen minutes? More likely two hours. Ummm no. I still didn't know I like him then. It was yesterday after school." She blushed, realizing she said too much.

"Yeah?" Sendoh and Koshino prodded. 

Miyuki bit her lip, realizing that she never told them what happened the previous night. Only that she likes Rukawa.

"Go on Miyu!" They replied. 

She smiled sheepishly. "It's not important…" She chuckled nervously.

Sendoh and Koshino frowned. "Miyuki Shinamori, tell us now or else!" They advanced towards her with pillows, knowing she couldn't stand pillow fights and getting tickled.

"Uh…" She laughed. "He kissed me."

Two jaws dropped. 

Author's Note: Good bad? Please review. 


	15. Miyuki & Rukawa: How the Latter Deals Wi...

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk.

****

Kuroi Neko-kun: Heehee. Hope you continue reading though.

****

Kylie: Thanks for reviewing.

****

Unquestionable: Actually, I don't have exams until end of June. I'm almost done the year! Good luck though on you midterms!

****

Frozenfemale: Hiya. Good luck on your exam!

****

-^.^-: I'm not torturing them! Really…I'm serious. Keke. Yes, here's the next chappy.

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

The phone rang again. For the third time. Rukawa growled and picked it up. "Yeah?" He answered gruffly. 

"Oh Rukawa, its Ayako. Listen, the team and I decided to go out and have fun. Wanna come?"

"No." Was his quick reply.

"But Rukawa, just this once. It'll be fun!" Ayako's cheeriness was tempting. 

"Fine, where?"

"Raven. Seven PM." She answered and hung up.

Rukawa held on to the phone for a minute before placing it down. He really didn't want to see anybody, but then again, when did he want to socialize? But, the night would take his mind off certain things. Rather, a certain someone. Ever since he kissed Miyuki the night before, he was confused and angry that she pushed him away. It wasn't right anyway. They were going to be stepsiblings in two weeks and they came too late. 

Rukawa glanced at his watch: 6:38PM. He stood and grabbed a black jacket. What could he do to stop this marriage? Tell them that I'm gay? But no, because what does being gay have to do with their marriage? Tell them that Miyuki and I like each other. Nope, because as Miyuki said, 'we can't jeopardize their happiness after their long suffering.' What is suffering anyway? Not being with someone that I like. That I really care for. He sighed, and went out the door.

"Oi, Rukawa. I never thought you would show up." Mitsui greeted the raven-haired boy once he got inside. 

"Hn." He murmured and took a seat beside Ayako. 

"Rukawa, are you okay?" She asked in concern. He nodded and watched the Shohoku team danced with some girls they just met. Miyagi was also there. "Rukawa, something's the matter. You aren't sleeping and you aren't drooling. Did something happen between you and Miyuki? 

Rukawa gave her a blank stare. 

"You and Miyuki are getting along right?" 

He didn't blink.

"Rukawa?" She persisted. 

"I kissed her." He finally answered. 

Ayako's eyes widened. "Kissed her? When?" Her lips were curving up in a smile.

"On Monday. I stayed after practice and she was there after school too. And it just happened." He frowned when he saw Ayako smiling widely. 

"I knew you two were perfect with each other. But wait…you two are going to be siblings. That isn't right." 

Rukawa nodded slowly. I don't know what to do." He leaned back and sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to Miyuki and her mom. Tell Miyuki that, o, I don't know, you like her. A lot. Looks like the cold Kaede has become soft." She exclaimed. 

"I don't like her." He replied gruffly. 

Ayako laughed. "Denial. You like her. Kami-sama Rukawa, you kissed Miyuki! You kissed her!" 

"Nani? You kissed Miyuki? Kitsune kissed Miyuki." A familiar laugh bellowed and Rukawa stood angrily. 

"Do'aho." 

Sakuragi stopped laughing and glared at Rukawa. "Baka kitsune." 

Rukawa shut his eyes and his fist flew straight at Sakuragi's jaw. Sakuragi stumbled back. "Baka!" He shouted and tried to retaliate but the team was holding him back. 

"What's his problem?" Miyagi asked Ayako. She shrugged. "Love problems." They all gave her vexed looks.

Sakuragi crawled to a chair. "He kissed Miyuki." He replied bluntly.

"NANI?!?!"

****

Author's Notes: Good bad? Please review? I know it's short. Please don't hurt me. The next chapter might be even shorter. I'm just trying to build something up guys. Please bear with me.


	16. A Ticket to Ride

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk.

****

So sorry minna-san for not updating so long! I had exams, and thankfully, I didn't do so badly. Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy! Arigato for reviewing minna-san!!!

Icy: Thanks for your email. Hopefully, you got my email about what a mary-sue is. I think a mary-sue is a perfect character with now flaws whatsoever. I think, would anyone elaborate? Thanks for reviewing.

Animegurl-05: I know it's been getting shorter but I had to study like hell! Sorry, but, I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness. Twisty, twisty, twist. Something's coming.

Rheia: Thank you. And here is the next chapter.

Miracle: Really? I though it would be bad for the shortness. 

Seonaid Mist: Yay! A new reviewer. Thanks for reviewing. And yes here is the update. [takes knife away and hands papers containing story] Enjoy this chapter.

Unquestionable: I'm sure you did excellent in your exams. I was so shocked when I got mine. I thought I failed but I didn't. Hehe. Anyway, I knew Rukawa is such a sweetie, which makes him OOC in the previous chappy. Hope you didn't mind.

Kuroi Neko-kun: And thus Rukawa is OOC. 

Rei: Hehe. Nice joke. I told my mom and she started laughing hard. She walked away still giggling and she says to me, "So that's why you take a long time on the phone." Yup, yup. And you reviewed! I though you were going to review the last chapter and make fun of the ending. Ah well…hope you enjoy this chappy. 

AluCard: Thanks for reviewing again. 

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Miyuki hummed along Raven, a song she had been listening to a lot lately. She leaned back on the couch and pulled the blanket up to her chin. After visiting with Sendoh and Koshino she went straight home and decided she was in a slump. Home again. She mused and frowned. "Not fair!" She screamed out. "Why does it have to be this way? It's driving me nuts! And I can't even drive." Standing up, she threw the blanket aside and started pacing. "How can I do this? This puts complications in our relationship. Kami-sama, we're supposed to hate each other." She plopped down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. "Oh mother. Why of all people did you choose him?" 

The doorbell rang, jerking Miyuki's head up. She slowly stood and took slow steps to the door. _Don't open it, open it_. She fought a silent battle with her self. Another ring startled her. She grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. "Ru…Rukawa." She gasped in surprised.

They eyed each other without saying a word. After a few minutes, words came out of Rukawa's lips. "Miyuki, can I talk to you?" 

She panicked inside. "Well would you look at the time? Time to go to bed! Night Rukawa!" She faked a smile and tried to shut the door but Rukawa was latched onto her hand. 

"I'm sorry Miyuki."

Miyuki stopped. _No. Please. Don't you dare take it back!_

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I couldn't, I wasn't thinking." 

She opened the door wider. "Rukawa I'm sorry too I-" She was cut short when Rukawa leaned down and kissed her.

STOP! The voices in their heads screamed out, but both ignored. Let's see, pleasure or morality?

__

Miyuki, this is the most selfish thing you've done. Get a hold of yourself. What about your mom? Her conscience screeched.

__

Who cares at the moment? She answered mentally.

__

You are damn selfish. Brat!

Kaede stop! You've been selfish all your life but this just crosses the line.

Do'aho, shut up.

They broke away and stared at each other incredulously. "Why are you doing this? It's wrong. Don't you get it? Our parents are going to suffer because of what we've done." Miyuki cried out. Her mom was going to hate her.

"Why are you complaining? You wanted it as much as I did. If you didn't want it, what do you want Miyuki? That we suffer? Living with each other and having to restrain ourselves?" Rukawa circled his arms around her waist. 

Miyuki bit her lip. GACK! "Rukawa, I can restrain myself. I'm not sure about you though. I never knew you were just like Akira. Anyway, my mom wants to be ha-"

"What do _you_ want?"

She froze. _What I want? What I really want?_ She stared at his dark eyes. 

He leaned forward and whispered tauntingly in her ear. "Tell me Miyuki, what do you want?"

__

She smacked him upside the head. "Baka. I told you before. It's never gonna happen. Our parents are happy together and if we ruin that, then…" She trailed off looking down on the ground. "Rukawa. I'm sorry. There's no chance. Even though we both like each other, it's our obligation to our parents to keep them happy. After all, they gave so much for us. This is the one thing that I can give up sincerely. I've been selfish this whole time, I realize that now. So it's time to end this whole thing." Her head hung down low, not able to look at him. 

Rukawa nodded. "I understand. It's not going to be easy though." He hugged her back when Miyuki leaned forward and leaned against him. "I'm sorry too." And they stood there for awhile, contemplating their decision.

__

"And I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

****

I think I'm gonna be sad,  
I think it's today, yeh,  
The girl that's driving me mad,  
Is going away.  


__

Miyuki lifted the ladle and poured it on an empty glass. She was at the park, where her mom's wedding reception was held. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. But inside, Miyuki felt anything but. She dropped the ladle on the ground and cursed silently. As she bent down to pick it up, someone else had handed it to her. 

"You should change it." It was a cold, distant voice, one she was used to hearing almost everyday before Maya's and Yamato's wedding. 

"Yeah. I will. Thanks Kaede." After their parents got back, Miyuki decided to change her habit of calling Rukawa Kaede since they were going to be stepsiblings. She placed the ladle on the table and grinned falsely. "How are you?" Making causal talk was what she could only do. For some reason, she didn't feel like insulting him anymore. 

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter right?" He turned away from her, returning to his cold façade. It was best if they acted the way they did before their alliance. "There's Sendoh, aren't you gonna talk to him?"

Miyuki followed Rukawa's gaze. She could see Sendoh congratulating Maya. He smiled cheerfully and caught Miyuki's gaze. He waved to her as he jogged over. "Hi Aki."

"Hey." He greeted then smiled at Rukawa. "Hi Rukawa."

Rukawa nodded in response. 

Sensing the tension, Sendoh smiled again. "I'll see you two later okay?" He walked away.

"Look what you did Kaede. You scared him off." That of course came from Miyuki who couldn't resist commenting about Rukawa when it had something to do with Sendoh. 

Rukawa shrugged. He turned away. "Miyuki, I need to tell you something. Let's go over there." He notioned to the harbor where one could have a perfect view of the ocean.

Miyuki followed silently, noticing how her mom and new step dad didn't notice them walking away. _They truly are happy_. "I have something to confess. When you walked away with Haruko at the mall, I was seeing green. I really despised you for that minute because you just walked away. And you've always ignored her. I guess you could say I was feeling jealous."

****

She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ri - hi - hide,  
She's got a ticket to ride, but she don't care.  


Inside, Rukawa smiled a little. "Don't bring that up now. There's no use. It's too late."

Miyuki gasped, the iciness stinging her. It was her who pushed him away and now he was doing the same thing. _What goes around does come around_. She smiled and closed her eyes briefly. "Yeah. I shouldn't. Besides, I think you two make a cute couple. But you'll have to get through Sakuragi and Akagi."

"I'm not going to date her."

"Oh?"

"I'm not going to see anybody." 

She blinked. "You're turning gay?" She resisted the urge to laugh. But when he saw the serious look that he was giving her, she stopped. "What's wrong?" 

"I know you're moving away. You're moving with your dad." He gave her a stone cold stare. "Why didn't you tell me? You're moving next week." 

She looked down. "I…I just decided."

"You decided right after they arrived. That was two and a half weeks ago. When were you going to tell me?"

"Why should you care?! It's not going to matter anyway!" She yelled out, causing some bystanders staring at the two formally dressed arguers." She looked away. "This would be for the best. So good bye Kaede Rukawa." She snapped and turned around to walk away when his voice stopped her.

"I'm moving too." 

****

She said that living with me,  
Is bringing her down yeh,  
For she would never be free when I was around.  


Miyuki froze. She kept silent as Rukawa kept speaking.

"My dad was asking me about this basketball camp in Tokyo. It's a good chance for me and I can probably get a good chance of getting drafted for nationals. They already accepted me since my dad signed me up without asking me for permission. So I'm leaving too. Probably in a month." He continued and snuck a quick glance at her. She still had her back to him and wasn't moving, or saying anything. Nothing was said for a while as Rukawa gazed at the ocean and Miyuki stared down on the ground. 

Finally, she turned around and gave him an encouraging smile. She obviously had tears running down her cheeks, with the blotches evident. "Okay. I knew you could make it to the NBA. So good luck then Kaede. I guess, we won't be seeing much of each other. It is for the best. It'll be okay. I'm sure that once in a while, we can get together." She laughed half-heartedly. 

He nodded. _She's been crying. And she's trying to hide that fact. _"So bye then."

She nodded too and hugged him. "Bye Kaede." She buried her face in his chest. 

Rukawa patter her back and hugged her back tightly. "Bye Miyu." And they let go and turned away from each other. Suddenly Rukawa stopped. "Miyuki, I mean what I'm going to say. I won't forget you. Ever." Then he walked away, back to the reception.

****

She's got a ticket to ride,  
She's got a ticket to ri - hi - hide,  
She's got a ticket to ride, but she don't care.  


Miyuki smiled gratefully. "Neither will I. I wish you luck Kaede, in all that you will do." And she too walked away. 

And as the two parted, a French white paper floated with the crystal waves. On the front were two names printed that would be joined in Holy Matrimony. And inside, there were the names of the Maid of Honor and Best Man respectively, Miyuki Shinamori and Kaede Rukawa.

__

~OWARI???~


	17. The Truth is Not Always This Stupid

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slam Dunk.

****

Hehe. Now you didn't think that was the end did you? That was just an alternate ending. I was kinda curious to see what happens if they didn't end up together. Everyone's mad at me. ~WAAAAAAA……~ Anyway. Here's the real ending. And I had to put the alternate ending first before the real one. I just want all of you to kinda read carefully. You'll see why. Enjoy. Please review. And I accept flames. Like seriously, I'll be having steak for a week after you read this chappy. ^___^

Jeslene: A new reviewer. The favors done. Hehe.

****

Miracle: All right, I give. Here's the next chappy. 

****

Unquestionable: Yes I am evil. Nyahahahaha…after this, you'll probably feel like a critic and flame me. 

****

Icy: Is it so fast? This is the ending.

****

Animegurl-05: Yes exams are over, and so why I am updating again. 

****

Seonaid Mist: OWARI!!! Thanks for adding me to your favorite author's list.

****

Kuroi Neko-kun: It didn't end!

****

Animeeps.icecold: A new reviewer. Yay. Here's the next and very quick update.

****

Frozenfemale: Hehe. This is the end.

****

Shinichi: And here is why I couldn't tell you where I got my idea from. 'Coz then I'd probably would have spoiled the ending. 

****

AluCard: No offense taken. Here's the next chappy and I hope it's better than the last one. [which wasn't really part of the story anyway.]

Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding

Miyuki hummed along Raven, a song she had been listening to a lot lately. She leaned back on the couch and pulled the blanket up to her chin. After visiting with Sendoh and Koshino she went straight home and decided she was in a slump. Home again. She mused and frowned. "Not fair!" She screamed out. "Why does it have to be this way? It's driving me nuts! And I can't even drive." Standing up, she threw the blanket aside and started pacing. "How can I do this? This puts complications in our relationship. Kami-sama, we're supposed to hate each other." She plopped down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. "Oh mother. Why of all people did you choose him?" 

The doorbell rang, jerking Miyuki's head up. She slowly stood and took slow steps to the door. Don't open it, open it. She fought a silent battle with her self. Another ring startled her. She grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. "Ru…Rukawa." She gasped in surprised.

They eyed each other without saying a word. After a few minutes, words came out of Rukawa's lips. "Miyuki, can I talk to you?" 

She panicked inside. "Well would you look at the time? Time to go to bed! Night Rukawa!" She faked a smile and tried to shut the door but Rukawa was latched onto her hand. 

"I'm sorry Miyuki."

Miyuki stopped. _No. Please. Don't you dare take it back!_

"I'm sorry Miyuki, I couldn't, I wasn't thinking." 

She opened the door wider. "Rukawa I'm sorry too I-" She was cut short when Rukawa leaned down and kissed her.

STOP! The voices in their heads screamed out, but both ignored. Let's see, plesure or morality?

__

Miyuki, this is the most selfish thing you've done. Get a hold of yourself. What about your mom? Her conscience screeched.

__

Who cares at the moment? She answered mentally.

__

You are damn selfish. Brat!

Kaede stop! You've been selfish all your life but this just crosses the line.

Do'aho, shut up.

They broke away and stared at each other incredulously. "Why are you doing this? It's wrong. Don't you get it? Our parents are going to suffer because of what we've done." Miyuki cried out. Her mom was going to hate her.

"Why are you complaining? You wanted it as much as I did. If you didn't want it, what do you want Miyuki? That we suffer? Living with each other and having to restrain ourselves?" Rukawa circled his arms around her waist. 

Miyuki bit her lip. GACK! "Rukawa, I can restrain myself. I'm not sure about you though. I never knew you were just like Akira. Anyway, my mom wants to be ha-"

"What do _you_ want?"

She froze. _What I want? What I really want?_ She stared at his dark eyes. 

He leaned forward and whispered tauntingly in her ear. "Tell me Miyuki, what do you want?"

__

Blueberry cheesecake, fries and a large coke, she wanted to yell out, trying to change the whole subject of what she wanted to what she suddenly craved for. "You…cheesecake!" She suddenly blurted. 

His lips curved up in a smile. "What did you say?" 

"I said I wanted cheesecake. That's what I really, really want." She flailed her arms and slipped away from Rukawa's grasp. She was going to usher him out of the door but he shut the door even before she could even touch it. 

He gave her an icy glare. "Miyuki, this is driving me insane. Can you tell me what you want?"

"Read my lips baka. I want blueberry cheese-"

Rukawa placed a hand over her mouth. "Kami-sama Miyuki, you say cheesecake one more time I'm gonna…" He didn't finish. 

"What?" Miyuki asked tauntingly. "Cheese-" 

He shot forward so their faces were centimeters apart.

She smiled goofily. "If I say it one more time, what will you do?" 

He shrugged. 

"Okay." She smiled craftily. "Kae-" 

He kissed her again. This time Miyuki returned the kiss. When he pulled away, Miyuki laughed. "I was about to say your name," She paused smiled and whispered. "Kaede." 

He smiled in content upon hearing her say to his first name for the first time, and let her go. 

"We have a problem. What about our parents?" She asked, picking up an apple from a plate. 

Rukawa sighed. " I don't know."

Miyuki grinned, "What if we told them that you're gay?"

He sweatdropped. "How about no? I already thought about that." He followed her to the living room. "You never told me, what you want." 

Miyuki was half listening. "You…what?" She replied and smiled teasingly. "Cheesecake."

Rukawa groaned in annoyance. "Damn you wench!" Miyuki yelped when Rukawa tackled her to the ground.

"Cheesecake, cheesecake." Miyuki sang out. 

"Hush." Rukawa ordered and clamped her mouth with his hand. He tightened his grip as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He and Miyuki were at the Rukawa residence, savoring their last few moments together before their parents came home and announced, "We're still getting married!" 

Rukawa could imagine their conversation. _"Well dad, while you were gone, Miyuki and I hooked up. What will happen now?" "You two? Incest! You're both grounded for life."_ Twitch, twitch. "Miyu?" He asked, not sure why he wanted to talk to her. They hadn't really had a conversation since Miyuki arrived.

"Mmmm?" She mumbled and sighed loudly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her and smiled at Rukawa. "I'm scared. I don't want to tell them. Let's just pretend this didn't happen." She pleaded.

Rukawa sadly shook his head and tipped her chin up. He leaned closer until their noses were touching. "Can't keep it a secret." He replied and grazed her lips with his. 

"Yes I can." She murmured stubbornly. They heard the doors slam shut and their parent's laughter.

Rukawa glanced at Miyuki. She was looking inside the house. "Let's go." She said and together they sullenly walked in. 

"Miyuki, Kaede! It's great to see you again." Maya rushed to Miyuki and enveloped her in a tight embrace. 

Miyuki hugged her mom back. "Me too mom. How was your vacation?" 

Maya pulled away and nodded at Yamato. They led Kaede and Miyuki into the living room. "It's such a nice day out, why are you two inside?" Yamato asked.

"We were waiting for you. So did you have fun?" Miyuki answered.

Maya and Yamato sat on the couch and gave them grave looks. "Miyuki, Kaede, this may come out as a shock to you but…we're not getting married!" Yamato paused. "We never intended to."

Rukawa and Miyuki practically jumped for joy. Then it hit them. "What do you mean never intended to?" They cried out simultaneously.

Maya sighed and gave them a nervous chuckle. "You see, it was all a joke. It was a set up for you two to get together. Yamato and I were talking about one time and we thought that it would be cute if you two hooked up." She explained slowly, watching Miyuki's and Kaede's reaction. 

Miyuki was surprised, like she had failed a grade or something. Surprised and shocked. Kaede, on the other hand, was stoic, but his eyes widened a bit. 

"We wanted you to be friends, maybe more. So, if we said were going to get married, one of you would try and stop it, bringing the other with them." Yamato added.

Miyuki was dumbstruck. "It was a joke? Like haha funny?" 

Yamato and Maya nodded. 

"Well it's not!" All this while, she was worried about how her mom would feel, but it was her mom who was playing with her. "You played with us. We aren't puppets you know." She replied angrily. _I spent so much time worrying. I even cried…all for nothing! _"You could have just asked us to go out or something." _Give me something to hit!_

"We didn't want to old fashioned and set up a blind date. Actually, this whole idea was kinda creative. You have to admit it was ingenious Miyuki. Anyway, you two wouldn't listen. And you two were so busy at times, it was insane!" Maya argued.

Rukawa twitched. _Now I know where Miyuki gets her so called 'ingenuity.'_ He could imagine Maya and Miyuki arm over each others shoulder, laughing maniacly holding their fingers in a 'V' shape. _"Ore wa tensai!!!" _Rukawa sweatdropped.

Miyuki snorted and turned angrily at Rukawa. "Hey, stop laughing. Do you realize what's going on here? I've been had, I've been played, I've been outwitted!!!" She wailed, acting melodramatic, clutching onto Rukawa's shirt. Then she turned to Yamato and Maya. "Old fashioned? Please. You could have just talked to me mom. Dad was in it too?" 

Maya nodded. _She's a weird one ne?_

Rukawa turned away. He was tired of hearing them explain it out_. It was a joke. Plain and simple._ And his father set him up. _Of all people._ He started to walk away when his father grabbed his arm. "Kaede, wait. Let's talk about this."

"Go find a new toy." He jerked his arm away and walked to the garden. 

Miyuki turned to her mom. 

"Miyuki, please." Her mom begged her silently to say something nice. _Sure_. Miyuki shrugged and walked into the garden too. She sat on a marble bench where she was still in Maya's and Yamato's view, and buried her face in her hands. "It was all a joke. A set up. By our own parents. I can't believe it!" She said angrily.

"Believe it." An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her towards its owner. "You're not really angry are you?"

She lifted her head and found herself staring at Rukawa's blue eyes. "No I'm not Kaede…" His name escaped her lips as if she never said it before.

His lips curved up in a smile. "It worked, didn't it?" He pinched her cheeks and as he let go, a tint of ruby spread. 

She started to smile and nodded happily as he brought her lips to his in yet another kiss. Her hand rested on his left shoulder as she kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Rukawa snickered, "Still rather tongue a snake?" 

Miyuki laughed and rested against him, "Baka!"

__

~And so ends Three Shrewd Ways to Ruin a Wedding~

****

Author's Note: Well, here's the real ending. What do you think? I know it's stupid. The whole story was pointless now that I think about it. Oh well, I enjoyed writing this and I'm so happy lots of authors have reviewed my fic. Thanks you so much! 

And see why flames are the order of the day? Hehe. Ironic twist I hope. And I also hope you all liked the ending and please tell me if it goes with the story or it was just out of place. Honest reviews please! And thanks for reading again. 

I hope I taught you all something. ~__^ How to ruin a wedding in three easy steps. Nyahahahaha……just kidding. Don't try these things please. I don't wanna get sued. Hehe. 


End file.
